Everybody's Got Their Problems
by firefliesinlove
Summary: COMPLETED: Yugi is falling into depression after Yami leaves, and he doesn't see the need to continue on or live anymore... Can someone save him in time before he falls under completely? Warning: Yaoi.. TO ALL REVIEWERS: AUTHOR'S THANKS ADDED!
1. Chapter 1 Dealing with Things

Chapter 1 - Realisations  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*  
  
Yugi was walking down the alleyway alone. Again. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that the night brought along. He stared up at the twinkling stars in the midnight sky, and sighed. He couldn't smile, he could only keep up that act up long enough for around his friends. Yugioh hated to admit it to himself or anyone else, but he was sinking down into a deep, dark depression. He stared down at his millennium puzzle, and concentrated on kicking a rather large rock across the surface of the cracked pavement.  
  
Yugi thought back to his friends, and sighed again. They all liked him, but they would never understand what he was going through. It had all started after Yami had left him. That's when everything started to take a turn for the worst. His grandfather's shop wasn't getting enough business, and his grandpa had become rather ill. So his grandfather was in the hospital. Yugi had found his grandpa lying on the floor in the shop after school, barely breathing at all. And then the bullies had started to bully him - again! His teachers even did it, they thought that all the attention he received from duelling and being the King of Games was getting to his head. Then Yugioh had to take the shifts at the shop all night and parts of the day, and the piles of homework he got didn't help one bit. He didn't sleep much anymore, only a few hours at most.  
  
He took another look up at the night sky, and headed back to his home. He hardly slept that night, because there was so much on his mind.  
  
The next morning, his alarm only half woke him, and by the time he actually rolled off of his bed, hit the floor and got ready, he was already late for school. He grabbed a few crackers and a few pieces of fruit and threw them in a lunch bag, swung his bag over his shoulder, and ran out the door.  
  
He ran the whole way to his school, and just made it to the front of the school as the familiar bell rang out.  
  
Panting, he reached his class, and sat down at the back near the window, it was his favourite spot, especially since he liked to think and be alone. The back of the class was perfect for being alone.  
  
He barely heard a word that his teacher had said, and he sat staring out the window, deep in thought. He really worried about his grandpa being all alone at the hospital. The bell rang, and he snapped out of his trance. He tried to leave, but the teacher stopped him by standing in the doorway.  
  
"Maybe extra homework will teach you to pay attention during class." The teacher stared down at the short tricolour haired boy, and handed him a pile of papers. He glared down at him sternly as he watched him leave. Short pathetic Brat.  
  
The rest of the morning was better for Yugi than the first class had been. But he still got into trouble from the teachers for not paying attention. Finally, the lunch bell rang, and Yugi ran outside to the schoolyard. Yugi was overjoyed as he found his friends (Joey, Tea and Tristan) sitting underneath their familiar looking tree.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Tea called out to him as he joined them and sat down beside them. "How was your morning?" She smiled happily down at her friend as she bit into her ham sandwhich.  
  
"Just great," Yugi said sarcastically, and forced himself to smile at them.  
  
"Yeah, ours too! We got let off easily, no homework fro this weekend!" Tristan laughed out loud, and so did the others. They clearly didn't catch on to the sarcasm in Yugi's voice.  
  
"Hey, we're thinking of going to the arcades tonight, you wanna come, buddy?" Joey said before Yugi could tell them that his morning was hell for him, once again. Joey smiled over at him, completely clueless.  
  
"No, thanks, Joey. I've got too much to do all weekend. I probably won't be able to see you guys until school again on Monday." Yugi spoke as he took out his lunch, and finished it in a few bites. He watched his friends as they ate their food with no cares or worries about wasting any of it. He licked his lips as he watched them take huge bites out of their sandwiches and other foods. He envied them, a lot. They all had good lives, good food, money and healthy families. Yugioh sighed.  
  
"Well, all right/ But if you change your mind, just call!" Tristan smiled, and finished the last of his salad and sandwich.  
  
Yugi felt sick to his stomach for the rest of the afternoon, and he couldn't really concentrate on anything. Even his own thoughts made him dizzy and nauseous. When he stumbled home, he wasn't really hungry, and went straight to work in the shop. As eh was cleaning up and getting ready to lock up, he heard the bell of the shop's door ring as if off in the distance somewhere.  
  
"We're closed!" Yugioh called out in a muffled voice from behind the counter. He turned around to see Mokuba smiling over at him. "Oh, hey Mokuba. What's up?"  
  
"I just came over to say hi! My big brother had to buy some things just down the street." He smiled again, and looked at him curiously. "You okay, Yugi?" A look of concern spread across his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Yugi tried his best to smile, and stay standing still. He felt himself sway a little bit, and he grabbed the counter in front of him.  
  
"You don't look so great." But instead of continuing on about it, Mokuba let it drop right there. He smiled and laughed. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Yugi!" He waved back to Yugioh as he left the small shop.  
  
Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he finally finished locking everything up.  
  
When he got inside his house, he took out his humungous pile of homework, and started on it. He yawned several times as he tried his best to keep his eyes focused on his homework. He finished a few papers before he fell asleep on it, his hand still poised to write.  
  
In the morning, a knock at the door woke him up. He jerked up his head, and looked around. He felt his head pounding slightly as he got up and checked his clock. It was already 1:20 in the afternoon, and he ran down to the door. He pulled it open, and was surprised to see his friend Joey standing there.  
  
"Hey, Yug! I tried calling, but no one answered, so I came over!" He looked down at Yugi's pale face and blue pyjamas.  
  
"Oh, I'm awfully sorry, Joey! I must have slept in." Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why did you come by?" Yugi forced yet another smile, and let his arms drop down to his sides, they sure were heavy.  
  
"I came to check on you, and see if you're free to come to the arcades this afternoon."  
  
"I can't come, Joey. I've still got so much to do this weekend." Yugi looked around, and yawned.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see ya later on, then, pal!" Joey smiled back at him and as he walked away, Yugi closed the door with some of his strength.  
  
Yugioh sat down on the couch, and was soon fast asleep, dreaming of his Yami and all of the fun times that he had before he had left him. He had abandoned him, more or less.  
  
When he woke up, he cleaned the whole house twice, and was miraculously not hungry, again! Good, Yugi thought to himself, That'll save more money and food.  
  
That's when something occurred to him. He remembered how everyone at school seemed to hate and ignore him. No one would care if I didn't show up. So I can stay home and work in the shop all day. Maybe I can make more money.  
  
Yugi decided to take a walk, it was so hot in his house, too hot for him. So he left the house, and headed to the park after getting dressed into his familiar clothes.  
  
He let his legs carry him all the way to the park, where he collapsed underneath a tree, just as it started to rain. Yugi watched the rain as if in a trance, as it slowly soaked his small body to the core. He almost fell asleep, when he heard something familiar, he was sure it was something familiar.  
  
"Yugi." A voice reached out to him in the distance, and touched his mind, it seemed unsure, and almost angelic at the time. Yugi's eyes fluttered open, and widened as he looked down and noticed he was wearing his millennium puzzle. But the voice wasn't coming from the puzzle. He looked up with tears in his eyes, at a familiar but blurry figure.  
  
"Y-Yami? Is it - Is it really you?" Yugi felt hot tears run down his cheeks as the figure leaned down beside him, and it face became more clear. Yami was looking at him with a worried expression on his face, and a sad expression in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, dear Yugi. It's me." Yami pressed the back of his hand against Yugi's pale cheek. Yugi was surprised to feel Yami's hand was warm, and very much alive. He closed his eyes.  
  
"You aren't." Yugi couldn't continue his question, because he bagan ot cough untl his sides ached and ached with every breath he took. /You're solid.?/ Yugioh thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. I am very real. But I felt your pain all the way in Egypt. I had to come back. What's wrong?" Yam withdrew his hand from Yugi's tear stained face, and watched them slide silently down his cheeks. He felt a pang of guilt from his leaving his poor Hikari.  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Yami, and buried his face into Yami's shirt. "Everything." He whispered, and sobbed into Yami's shirt.  
  
Yami stared down at Yugi's shivering body, and after a few moments, he embraced the young child for a long while. Yugi fell asleep quickly, with all of the comfort Yami's presence brought him, and Yami carried him back to his house.  
  
As he laid him down gently on the couch in the living room, the boy opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Yami?" Yugioh asked him in a soft whisper.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" Yami kneeled beside his Hikari.  
  
"I'm." Yugioh started off, but ended up coughing up a storm. Yami held Yugi's shoulders as if to comfort the young child. Then Yugi continued. "I'm really glad that y-you're here. It-It makes life worth l-living again. Pl-Please stay." Yugi smiled weakly as he drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
"Hn." Yami stared helplessly down at the tine, fragile body, and he carried Yugi up to his room. He laid him down on his bed, and slipped him under the covers. Yami stood watching the poor child sleeping for a few minutes, then pulled up a chair at the end of the bed. He watched Yugi's pale face, and he himself fell asleep after a short while, clearly enjoying the thought of being back with his other lighter half. He felt the healing presence of his other half as he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Sarah doesn't own Yugioh, its characters or anything to do with them.  
  
Sarah: But I wish I did! ^-^  
  
Yami: I'm sure you wish you did, but you don't! And I'm glad of that at least.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Yami, that was mean!  
  
Yami: I didn't mean to upset you, little one.  
  
Sarah: Okay then, well I'm going to go write some more! But I won't be back fro at least 4 or 5 days, because I'm going to the cabin with my friend Alexis!!! ^-^ I can't wait! ( But I hope you guys like the first chapter, and if you like it, I'll be sure to post the second chapter and maybe the third! ^-^ Have a good day! 


	2. Chapter 2 Revealing Things

Chapter 2 - Revealing Things  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
A knock at the door woke up both Yugi and Yami. Yugioh sat up weakly, and was about to get up, but his Yami pushed him back down gently.  
  
"I'll get it, young Yugioh. Don't you worry about it." Yami smiled down at Yugi, while Yugi smiled weakly up at him. Yugi nodded, and closed his eyes again.  
  
Yami hurried down to the door, as someone knocked again for the second time. He opened the door, and was shocked as he saw Seto Kaiba standing on the steps, his right hand on his hip.  
  
Seto was speechless as he saw not Yugi, but Yami standing in the doorway. They both glared at each other.  
  
"And what do you want?" Yami said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well. You see, Mokuba told me, and. My brother told me to check up on Yugioh. He told me that he was in need of some assistance, and that he wasn't looking too well. I had brought one of my many qualified medics, but it seems like everything's under control." Seto turned to leave, growling, but Yami stopped him. He stopped him with great difficulty.  
  
"No, please. Don't go. Yugi isn't well, and there is nothing that I can do for him. Maybe your medic can help?" Yami had trouble asking, but Seto Kaiba turned around and smiled. He clearly enjoyed hearing that Yami needed his help. Seto laughed to himself. Kaiba gestured at his car, and a tall man with brown hair, pale skin, and glasses emerged. He was clad all in white. Yami could just barely see Mokuba's silhouette against the dark, tinted windows of the limousine. He let both Kaiba and the doctor inside. He led them into Yugi's room, and the doctor bent over him, and did a series of tests. He checked his pulse, and many other things as well. He looked down at the boy sadly.  
  
"I'm no psychiatrist, but I do think that this boy is suffering from depression. He's got the classic symptoms, but he's also got a few other problems with him, too." Concluded the doctor as he shoved the rest of his things into his first aid bag. He handed Yami a small bottle of pills, and a bottle of cough syrup. "Give him two pills every four to five hours, and the syrup to him once every day. If his case worsens, he should go to the hospital." With that, the doctor left the Mouto's house, with Seto close behind. Yami and Seto nodded grimly to each other, and Seto groaned as he sat down beside Mokuba in his limo. He explained everything to his younger brother, who hugged him for helping him out.  
  
Yami closed the door quickly, and went to Yugi's room with the medicine in his hands. He bent over Yugi.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said uncertainly as he kneeled down beside the small boy's tranquil body. Yugioh's eyes snapped open, and his purple eyes seemed to be glazed over slightly.  
  
"Yami? Is that you?" Yugi glanced around, his eyes unfocused and his vision very blurry.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. It's me." Yami propped up the young one's pillows against the wall, and helped Yugi to sit up. He poured a small amount of cough syrup into a spoon, and slipped the spoon into Yugi's mouth. He swallowed it, and spluttered and coughed a few times. The horrible after taste was sour in his mouth, and lingered there. Yami dissolved two pills into a glass of water, and held it to Yugi's lips, as Yugi sipped it slowly. When he finished the horrid tasting liquid, Yami put the glass on the desk beside Yugi's homework, and watched as Yugi slumped against the pillows. Yami kissed Yugi on his forehead, and tucked him in. My sweet Hikari. Yami's last thoughts echoed throughout Yugi's mind as he fell asleep.  
  
The next day Yugi was feeling a bit better, and had moved from his bed to the couch. He insisted that Yami didn't do any work whatsoever, and told him that he could sleep in the guest room for the time being. What the doctor had said about his sickness disturbed Yami greatly. He sat in an armchair, watching Yugi as he slept peacefully, and rolled over from time to time. There was no hint in his soft face that he had been sinking into a depression.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi rolled over again. His voice muffled slightly by the blanket as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, Hikari?" Yami smiled over at his Yugi.  
  
"I-I just wanted to make sure that you were still here." Yugi peeked out from under his covers, and smiled at Yami. At HIS Yami.  
  
"I haven't left, and I won't be leaving again." Yami paused for a few seconds, then continued. "The doctor who came here said that some of your symptoms were brought on by depression. Is that true?"  
  
"Why would they say that? I'm fine, really, I-" Yugioh smiled weakly, but Yami cut him off.  
  
"You're not fine. When I found you, you were crying, Yugi. I've never see you cry like that before. You looked so sad, Yugi, and it pained me to see you like that." Yami watched Yugi's smile fade away, painfully. Yugi didn't answer him, instead he rolled over on his side, and slept away the rest of the morning.  
  
Yami busied himself by inspecting the familiar house, he found that nothing had really changed at all. Except that a lot of things that had been there before were gone. He found Yugi's homework, and sighed deeply. He took out a pen, and finished what he could out of all of the papers. His writing didn't differ at all from Yugi's writing. He ate a sandwich before he replaced all of the homework on the desk.  
  
Just when he was about to wake Yugioh to give him his medicine, there was another knock at the door. He answered it again, and noticed Ryou Bakura standing alongside his spirit, Bakura. They both gasped as they saw Yami.  
  
"Yami? Where's Yugi?" Ryou Bakura looked past Yami to the living room, to where Yugi lay under the covers, only his pale face showing. His eyes then snapped back to Yami's now solid body. His spirit and himself were taken aback at the sight of the Pharaoh's solid being.  
  
"How?" The spirit Bakura hissed at him from beside Ryou. "How is this possible?"  
  
"When did you come back? And why did you leave anyway?" Ryou questioned him, obviously trying to bite back harsher words and questions. His British accent matched his slim figure and spiked white hair.  
  
"I can explain everything, but not now. Later, when I have time." Yami growled at them quietly. He didn't was his Yugi to wake up, with being sick and all. He tried to close the door.  
  
"Now!" Bakura hissed again, and Ryou threw his arm out, and stopped the door from closing the whole way. His spirit glared at Yami, and he surrendered. Yami opened the door, and showed them both in. He sighed with defeat. Yami pressed his index finger to his lips, and motioned for them to be quiet, and to sit down.  
  
"First of all," Yami half whispered at them. "I came back yesterday, because I could sense all the pain that Yugi was in. And I had to leave, you know that, Bakura."  
  
"Yes, I almost went with you. But the needs of my Hikari came first. The short while I was gone with you was enough." Yami Bakura frowned at Yami, and glared at him at the same time. Bakura made it possible.  
  
"So what's wrong with Yugi?" Ryou changed the subject, much to Bakura's strong dislike.  
  
"He's ill." Yami replied. He glanced over at his small Yugi, who was still sound asleep on the couch across from him. "Why did you come, anyway?"  
  
"I could sense that something was different about Yugi. And Ryou told me that he wasn't looking too good the last time he saw him. We were here because of mere curiosity, and because of the strange feelings I got from this area. Clearly it was only warning me that the Pharaoh was back." Bakura looked somewhat disappointed, as though he was expecting something more.  
  
"And what about you and your. appearance. You've changed. Everyone can see you now?" Ryou was clearly interested in knowing, and Bakura nodded at the question.  
  
"It was partly why I had to leave. But when I truly found that its magic did exist, I went looking for it, and I found it." Yami held his hand over his jacket pocket, nervously. He was glad no one noticed.  
  
"What is 'it'?" Bakura looked slightly annoyed at Yami as if Yami was withholding information from him.  
  
"The millennium Iris." Yami looked at Bakura, who held his breath, and his eyes widened at its name.  
  
"Could it be? It is true, then? It does exist?" Bakura ignored the curious looks that his Ryou was giving him.  
  
"Yes, it does. And so does the magic that dwells inside it. I brought it back; I need to keep it safe. If it fell into the wrong hands, certain spirits would come back, with all of their terrifying powers." Yami frowned, and removed a small, delicate flower from his pocket. It was pure gold, except for a tiny, shining pebble in the middle of the flower.  
  
Bakura gasped, and almost bolted to Yami, to grab it from him, but he restrained himself, and gripped the chair.  
  
"I would like to share its power. But if I help you with this Millennium item, you must be partly responsible for its safety. You must keep it secret." Yami held onto the Iris tightly, but only enough to keep it from escaping his hand. It was so incredibly delicate!  
  
"Yes! I would be honoured to be a part of the Guarding of the Millennium Iris!" Bakura exclaimed. He jumped slightly as he just noticed Yugi moving around on the couch. He didn't notice him before.  
  
"All right. Ryou?" Yami stood up, and looked directly at Ryou, who shrugged off the curiosity.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled up at Yami, while still a bit confused about this new item.  
  
"I need you to bring Yugi to his room. If you could stay there with him until we tell you, it would be greatly appreciated." Yami certainly knew how to keep things secret. He didn't bother explaining to Ryou why he needed them gone. "But you must stay there until we call for you."  
  
"Well, all right. I guess I could take him." Ryou Bakura slipped his hands under Yugi, and scooped him up with his blankets dragging on the floor. He took Yugioh to his small room, and looked around curiously. Ryou had only been in there once before. It certainly hadn't changed one little bit. He sat down on a chair in front of the small desk, and wondered why Yami and Bakura wanted him, gone so badly.  
  
Yami waited until he heard the door to Yugi's room close with a snap. He then motioned for Bakura to kneel on the ground before him. Yami opened his right hand, and outstretched his palm into the air, the Iris glowing in the light slightly. He muttered something to himself, that only he and Bakura heard, and all around them everything melted away into darkness. A golden circle of light appeared on the ground under them, and Yami chanted quietly to himself in another language. Bakura gasped again, as a light burned itself into his arm, and a small symbol appeared in his arm, glowing. He looked down at his body, and noticed himself becoming more and more clear every second. After a few minutes, Yami withdrew his arm, and Bakura stood up, in his ancient Egyptian clothing. Yami passed him the Millennium Iris, and Bakura felt an odd tingling sensation in his hand as it touched his skin. It felt like a liquid, but was very solid, like he was, too. All around them passed a soft tune, like a whirling wind. It was beautiful, and Bakura finally noticed the flower was the cause of it. Slowly, the music and the darkness melted away into oblivion. It finally all came back into focus, and they were back in Yugi's house.  
  
"It is done, then." Yami took back the flower from Bakura's hand, and replaced it in his pocket. "See?" Yami smiled, and gestured to Bakura. He was wearing white robes, and Egyptian jewellery, over his very solid body. He was no longer a spirit, he was real!  
  
"How?" Bakura touched his arms, and looked down at himself. "How?"  
  
"The Millennium Iris. Its powers are used for good, and good only. It grants us what we have been deprived of for so long. But in return, we must guard it, and keep it safe. It can never be destroyed by anything unless we allow it to be destroyed. But then we are forced back into our spirit bodies. And what it granted us will be lost forever." Yami sighed again, and then remembered his Yugioh, and Ryou.  
  
"Yes, well. I have never felt so." Bakura searched for the word, and finally found it. "So alive!" He smiled, and accompanied Yami to Yugi's room. They both surprised Ryou, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Bakura.  
  
"What? What happened? How did you-" Ryou couldn't understand anymore, he was very confused.  
  
"It is hard to explain. I will tell you later, Hikari." Bakura had a huge smile spread across his face, which was completely abnormal for him, and it looked funny on his face.  
  
"This is what you needed so badly in Egypt?" Bakura was surprised as Ryou shut up completely, and sat back down in the chair, obviously uncomfortable. "Do you know what you did to Yugi by leaving him all alone?" Bakura suddenly realised how foolish it all seemed. He left his Hikari for a millennium item that only the Pharaoh himself could ever find, anyway.  
  
"Well, I know it must've been hard on him, but I needed to-" Yami started off, almost trying to make up an answer, but he couldn't find one that didn't seem silly.  
  
"When you left, you took a part of Yugi away, a part of his happiness. You took that away from him. Didn't you ever wonder why was ill in the first place? He's been like this ever since you left and his grandfather got sick. He hasn't been having a good time. I bet it's been pretty depressing for him ever since you left him. " Ryou understood now, that Yugi had been sick because of the pressure of everything. Of all of the responsibilities that were laid on his shoulders. Yami was speechless. He knew he shouldn't have left, and he felt horrible about it.  
  
"But I won't be doing it again." Yami mumbled, almost as if he was embarrassed.  
  
"We know that, but Yugi will never be the same after all of this." Bakura joined in. He glanced over at Yugi, who was lying in his bed, his sickly pale face sticking out from the bright colours of his room. Yami couldn't think of anything to say. He felt so ashamed of himself.  
  
"Well, in any case, we'd better be leaving now." Ryou suddenly spoke up again, and he looked uncomfortably from Yami to Bakura. He looked away when they looked at him.  
  
"Yes, we should be going now, shouldn't we." Bakura frowned at Ryou, and wondered what was bothering him so much.  
  
Ryou followed them out of Yugi's room, and to the front door. Yami bid them farewell, and watched as they disappeared down the street.  
  
"What's bothering you so much??" Bakura stopped him suddenly, and grabbed his arm to hold him back.  
  
"Well, it's just that, well. You're so different, and well." Ryou blushed a crimson red, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm not as different as you think." Bakura withdrew his hand from the boy's arm, and replaced it on his shoulder. "What do you say we go eat. I can finally eat as much as I want!!!" He smiled, and knew that Ryou would forget about the differences in due time.  
  
"Well, all right." Ryou smiled at him, and they raced each other to the nearest restaurant.  
  
Back at Yugi's house, Yugi had woken up, and was in the kitchen trying to make Yami something to eat, when Yami spotted him. Yami walked up behind Yugi, and caught him just as he fell backwards. Yugi had his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Thanks," Yugi mumbled to Yami, as he tried to stand up by himself again. He opened his eyes again, and saw Yami's face full of worry.  
  
"You shouldn't be up and about, Yugi. You should be in bed resting." Yami picked up his hikari, who tried to laugh as he smiled at him. Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest, and buried his face. "All right, back to bed. I can make myself something to eat when I have the chance." Yami smiled down at his Yugi, and held him close, until he slipped him back into his bed. Yami shook his head as he returned to the kitchen, and found out that there was hardly any food at all anywhere. He was shocked, but let it pass. Yugi slept restlessly for the remainder of the day, but woke up every now and then to see where Yami was. Yami had to bring him back to his bed each time, and tell him not to worry so much. Yami couldn't help but laugh at the boy's persistency.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2! Thanks guys for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy my story so far! I'll have chapter 3 up in the next day or so, so keep checking back! ^-^ I loved all your reviews! :D They made me sooo happy! I'm glad that some of you enjoyed it so far, and I will be writing soo much more!  
  
*~* *Sarah Harvey* *~* 


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream and More Meetings

Chapter 3 - The Dream and More Meetings  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yugi was angry the following day, and he had reasons for being mad. His Yami wouldn't let him get up and get ready for school.  
  
"But, Yami, I have school! I have to get up now, or I'll be late!" Yugi was struggling hard against Yami's powerful grip on his shoulders. Yami had been holding Yugi down for twenty minutes now, and Yugi was close to tears from trying to get up. He was panicking, thinking that if he didn't make it to school, the world would end.  
  
"Shhhh." Yami tried his best to calm down the anxious Yugi, with no luck. "I'll make you a deal, you can go to school this afternoon, if you're feeling any better."  
  
"But, I have to go to school, and all of my homework is due-" Yugi suddenly realised he couldn't go to school. He'd have to face his teachers and convince them that he couldn't have possibly done any of the homework that they had given him. "Oh, no. My homework!" He exclaimed, and he let his tears splash down his face freely.  
  
"Calm down, Aibou." Yami tried to comfort him, and held him as he cried. Yugi realised that Yami really did care about him, he had just used his old pet name for Yugi! Yugi looked up at Yami wearily.  
  
"I haven't heard that in the longest time." Yugi frowned sadly; the old name brought back memories. Memories that were supposed to be happy, but only brought Yugi more grief, and reminded him of how long he had been separated from Yami. For one year. For one very long year he had gone without his Yami, and without happiness. Yugi drew back from Yami's comforting hold on him.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Yugi?" Yami gazed down at his other half, and could see the boy's weariness washing over him. "You should go back to sleep, you need to rest. One more day, I promise. Then I promise you that you will feel much better." Yugi slumped back in his pillows, and held onto Yami's arm, tightly. Yami was unsure what his Hikari wanted.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yugi let go of Yami's arm, and he fell into a restless sleep once again. But this time it was haunted by nightmares.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes slowly, and he couldn't see anything around him. It was very dark, too dark in Yugi's opinion. He stood up slowly, and felt around, to see where he was. But there was nothing around him, nothing to touch or feel. He felt the ground around him collapse, and he shrieked out in shock and surprise. All around him he heard laughter, maniacal laughter. He shuddered as he fell for what seemed like an eternity. He could feel an icy cold wind reaching out towards him, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was watching him fall, waiting for him down at the bottom in the darkness.  
  
"Yuuugiiiiii." An eerie voice whispered out from beneath him. It repeated itself several times, and Yugi was terrified of what was there when he would hit the bottom. "Don't try and hide, Yuuugiiiii. I will only find you. It is inevitable that I catch you." The voice whispered again as Yugi covered his eyes with his arms. He tried to think of happiness, but nothing came to mind. He felt the cold wrap itself around his body, and pull him towards whatever was waiting for him. It pulled him faster and faster, until Yugi hit the ground with a thud. He felt pain form throughout his body, and could hear an eerie sound of breathing somewhere close to him. He was shivering from the cold, and he tried to sit up. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain somewhere in his ankle.  
  
"That's not nearly as painful as it will be once I have you to myself." The voice was just above him, and Yugi could barely see the glint in the being's red eyes as it hovered there. "I was bound to this place, just like all other evils and dwellers of the darkness. But I have been here too long, and I've found a way to feast again." Yugi could smell the horrid stench from the creature's breath, as it slowly lowered itself on top of Yugi. Yugi struggled, and tried to scream, but the creature lowered its mouth over Yugi, and he heard a horrible sucking noise, and unbearable pain followed. That's when the already dark world turned black, and Yugi fell unconscious.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi slowly felt himself being reintegrated with reality, and could feel the rough shaking that someone was giving. He opened his eyes uncertainly.  
  
"Yami?" He said weakly, and felt the sharp pains return from his dream.  
  
"Thank Ra you're all right! You were convulsing, and thrashing out everywhere, you wouldn't stay still. You were screaming at the top of your lungs! But everything's all right now." Yami hugged Yugi until Yugi could barely breathe, and Yugi pushed him away.  
  
"I - I had a nightmare, and it was so real!" Yugi was breathing normally again, and he had calmed down. But Yami on the other hand was still fussing over Yugi, making sure he was perfectly fine. "I'm ok, Yami. I just - I'm a little tired, that's all." Yami hugged him again, and left. But five minutes later, he brought back a glass of ice water, and his two pills.  
  
"You do need to get better. And you're not leaving until your fever goes away." Yami handed Yugi the water and pills, and pressed the back of his hand against Yugi's forehead. It was still pretty warm. Yugi finished the water gratefully. He was awfully thirsty, probably from all of the screaming that Yami said he had been doing.  
  
"All right!" Yugi closed his eyes thoughtfully, and smiled up at his Yami. He made sure he used the look that always made Yami cave in, it was the innocent look.  
  
Yami sighed, and hugged Yugi again. "Go to sleep again, Aibou. And don't worry, I'll be right here, so you're safe."  
  
Yugi smiled, and fell asleep under Yami's watchful eyes. Yami didn't bother moving once from his spot beside Yugi's bed, to make sure that Yugi could feel his presence. And Yugi could feel his presence, it was a warm and fuzzy feeling in the back of his mind.  
  
When Yami finally felt that Yugi was in a deep enough sleep, he left the room, and made sure that he was all right when he did so. And then again, there was a knock at the door. But it was a friendlier knock than the one that Bakura and Ryou had done. It was softer, somehow. He answered it with his usual grim looking face.  
  
"Yami?" Tristan and Joey said simultaneously, with looks of pure shock on both of their faces. They couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Yes? I suppose you are here to see Yugi. He isn't well, he's ill at the moment." Yami said in a neutral tone, having already told a lot of people.  
  
"Oh, well, we were just coming to get him so that we could walk to school together. So does that mean he isn't going to school?" Joey snapped out of his shock, and spoke up.  
  
"Yes, he will not be attending school today. Would you tell his teachers for me?" Yami actually smiled when Joey and Tristan both nodded in agreement.  
  
"You - you look oddly different." Tristan remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed with him. "You look different. But then again, we haven't seen you since you left Yug all alone. You crushed his heart, you know that? But I could tell, even under that mask of his. He looked like he was in pain every day after you left. Why did you leave him? Why did you leave my pal all alone like that? Huh???" Joey was again defensive, and he clenched his right fist into a tight ball, and held it in front of him. He was shaking, for some reason.  
  
"I had to leave him, it was not meant to hurt him. I wish I could have reassured him. And my appearance has changed because of my journey that took me so far away from my Hikari." Yami looked down at the ground. He was getting annoyed that everyone wanted to know every single detail about what had happened. "And that is all that I can tell you." He added after he saw the looks in their eyes. They both groaned, and turned around. Tristan looked back at Yami.  
  
"Tell Yugi that we hope he gets better, and tell him that we dropped by." Tristan turned back around, and he and Joey continued on their way to school. They were both still surprised from seeing Yami at Yugi's house. So when Tea joined them, they both had to explain multiple times for her to completely understand that Yami answered the door, not Yugi, and that Yami looked so real, and that Yugi was sick and wouldn't be going to school.  
  
Back in Yugi's room, he had woken up again, trying to listen to the voices he heard coming from close by. He could have sworn that they sounded like his friends Tristan and Joey. He shrugged to himself, and turned back over, but he didn't fall back to sleep. Instead, he ended up going and sitting down on the chair at his desk, and finishing the last of his homework. Funny thing, I thought that I had only finished a few pages. Yugi thought to himself, and frowned. Could Yami have done it? When he finished it, he replaced it back in his school bag, and fell asleep at his desk. It was pretty comfortable for him, he was surprised. Usually desks are too hard to be comfortable on. Oh Well, He thought again, and fell asleep.  
  
"Yugi? Aibou?" Yami opened the door to his Hikari's room, and peered around the corner. He found him asleep at his desk. Yami shook his head, and put Yugi's unconscious body back in his bed. Yami then left, and found an interesting show on the television, it was an Anime series. To him it was pretty interesting, and boring at the same time. It was Angelic Layer, and after Angelic Layer, he found himself watching a weird show he found annoying. A show he found so irritating, and not to his liking, and so he turned off the t.v., and lay down on the couch. He lay there, deep in thought. He could feel that Yugi had closed off his link with him, probably ever since he had left. He sighed, and had a short, sweet nap. He actually dreamt that he was back in Egypt, only this time he had brought Yugi with him. And he slept with a smile on his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry about this chapter being so short, but my annoying parents keep walking by the computer and watching me as I type. And my mom just warned and threatened me that If I didn't get off soon I'd be banned form the computer or something like that  
  
-.-*sweatdrop*  
  
So tomorrow when they're both gone (*cheers* Yay! ^-^) and I'm all alone again, I'll write a lot more of this story! Sorry, again.  
  
Oh yah, thanks so much to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate your comments! ^-^ You all made my day sooo much better! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4 I need some time

Chapter 4 - I need some time.  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yugi woke up well rested - for once. He yawned, and stretched. His muscles ached horribly, but he felt the need to get up and walk around. But when he got up, it felt to him like he was learning to walk again. He took a few steps towards his door, and finally grabbed the knob for support. He turned the door knob, and push the door open, still leaning against it for support. He found his way down the hall, and down the stairs, pressing his body against the wall. He tried to balance himself, but there was nothing to hold onto, and he fell down the stairs, face first.  
  
"Ouch." Yugi knew that it was sort of funny that he fell down the stairs, but he couldn't laugh.  
  
A loud *thud* woke Yami from his peaceful nap, and he jumped up, and looked around. He couldn't see anything wrong, and he stood up, and noticed that Yugi was trying to sit up on the ground. "Yugi? What's the matter?" Yami found himself a few feet away from the youngster, peering down at him curiously.  
  
"I- I fell down the stairs." With that, Yami burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Hikari. It's just that, you are supposed to be asleep. And then you fell down the stairs? Were you sleep walking?" Yami added at the look on Yugi's face.  
  
"No, I just needed to walk around for a bit, that's all. But it feels like I've never walked before in my life." Yugi admitted, and took Yami's outstretched hand, and his darker half hauled him up.  
  
"I'll take you back to your room." Yami was about to pick him up, but Yugi shook his head, and backed away from Yami, trying to stand up on his own.  
  
"I need to. I need to do this on my own. And I don't think I can sleep anymore, I've been sleeping too much." He made the point final, and Yami sighed.  
  
"At least let me help you to the couch, then?" Yami offered to him.  
  
"No, I need to do this on my own." He made sure that he found his way to the couch alone, but Yami made sure that he was right behind his Yugi in case he lost his footing. Yugi almost did, but he recovered quickly from his loss of balance, and continued to the couch. When he got to the couch, he fell down into it's comfort, and smiled. Yami couldn't help but smile, too. Yugi was trying to be independent.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Yami smiled down at his Hikari, as he leaned over the back of the couch.  
  
"Well." Yugi was hesitant at first, he didn't want Yami to have to do anything, but then again, Yami didn't want Yugi to do anything, either.  
  
"Water?" Yami tempted him, and Yugi smiled, and nodded. He closed his eyes for a few moments, and when he reopened them, Yami was sitting at the end of the couch, a glass of water held out in front of him.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi took the glass, and drank all of the water. He stayed sitting up, and leaned himself against the couch, sighing. His muscle aches were slowly disappearing, and he was glad of that. It was what kept him from walking.  
  
"No problem, Aibou." Yami watched his precious Yugi lean against the couch. He knew that the boy was in pain, but Yugi would not let him help. That is what bugged Yami a lot. But he could see that his Hikari was slowly coming back to the light, and was becoming happy again.  
  
"I'm bored." Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he burst out suddenly.  
  
"Well. what did you want to do?" Yami looked down at Yugi, who cocked his head at an angle, and shrugged.  
  
"There's t.v., board games." Yugi paused, then continued. "That's all I can really think of right now." He smiled up at his Yami. Yami remembered how he had watched the television earlier, and how there were probably a few good shows on, but his Hikari should be the one to pick. And he did like board games, or just the ones Yugi had showed him.  
  
"Whatever you want to do, Aibou, is fine with me." Yami smiled down at Yugioh, who just shrugged, and picked up the remote control, and turned on the t.v.. He found a good station that he really liked, and snuggled up against his Yami. They stayed like that for hours, Yami only half paying attention to the television. He kept glancing down at his Aibou. But Yugioh was too caught up in the shows to notice.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" Yugi finally noticed Yami staring down at him. He smiled up at his Yami, and Yami broke out of his trance. His cheeks turned a bright crimson red, and he looked away.  
  
"G-Gomen." Yami stammered, and found himself staring at the floor as if it was very, very interesting. Yugi shook his head, and chuckled silently. He ignored Yami's suddenly uncomfortable gaze, and went back to watching his favourite shows. Yami finally got up, and went outside, he needed air. He didn't understand why he was staring at his Hikari for so long. And he hadn't even noticed.  
  
When he got outside, he liked the fact the no one was around. They probably weren't there because everyone was at school, and he wasn't. He took in a deep breath.  
  
"Yami-kun.?" Yugi opened the door, and watched Yami curiously. "Did I do something wrong?" Yugi cocked his head to the side again, and Yami shook his hid with a smile on his face.  
  
"Iie[1]. No, you didn't." He turned around, and stared the opposite direction of Yugioh and the house.  
  
"Did you not want to watch the television with me?" Yugi looked down at the ground in a discouraged manner. But when Yami looked back, he put the smiled back on his face.  
  
"It's not that, Hikari." Yami stared at the ground, and kicked a small rock across the pavement. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Really? Try me? What's wrong?" Yugi loved challenges, that's partly why he put together the millennium puzzle, because he had loved the challenge it brought. Hardly anything challenged him anymore.  
  
"Not now, Aibou. I just need some time to think, that's all. Some fresh air." Yami walked down the sidewalk, leaving Yugi staring at him sadly. I'll tell you when I found out for myself, Yami thought to himself. He made sure that there was no mental link with his Hikari as he walked along the dark streets, alone in thoughts. He barely noticed the rain as it started to fall down on him and the rest of the area. 


	5. Chapter 5 Comfort and Relief

Okay, I'm really, really sorry about the last chapter! My parents were bugging me to get off of the computer to get ready for school. But I guess I better start writing more for you guys! Once again, I REALLY appreciate all of your reviews! ^-^ They are what keep me writing this story! This chapter will be longer than the other ones, I promise you that much! So, on with my writing. -^.^-  
  
Oh yeah, here's stuff you should remember!  
  
\\ \\ - Yami talking to Yugi through their mind-link  
  
/ / - Yugi talking to Yami through their mind-link  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or anything associated with it, but I do own the idea for this story! ^-^  
  
Chapter 5 - Comfort and Relief  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~*  
  
Yugi was really worried about his Yami, but he let him leave. Yugi could feel that Yami needed some time alone, and Yugi needed a little, too. He just didn't realise it yet. Yugi turned off the television, and lay down on the couch. All he could thin about was his Yami, nothing else. Except his grandfather. He smiled at the thought of his grandfather, but his smile turned into a frown when he remembered where his jiichan[1] was.  
  
Deciding to visit him, he got a shower, and put on his clean clothes. Yami must have washed them while he was sick. Yugi smiled at the thought of his Yami again.  
  
He left the door unlocked for Yami, and took his spare key along with him. He made sure that he brought his jacket along with him. He didn't know how long the rain would last. Sometimes it lasted for days on end. I hope Yami is alright all alone in the rain, Yugi thought to himself before pushing all of his thoughts behind him, and focused on walking to the hospital. Surprisingly, it didn't half as long as it usually did for him to walk to the hospital, and he was relieved when he was inside, and he dried off. He didn't notice, but his cheeks were pretty flushed when he went to line up to ask where his grandpa was. Finally, it was his turn.  
  
"I'm looking for my Grandpa, Solomon Motou." He smiled up at the woman sitting down behind the front desk.  
  
"Room 212, 1st section, 2nd floor. Are you all right?" The woman peered down at him with a look of concern spreading across her face.  
  
"Hai[2], I am. Thank you!" He found an elevator, leaving the lady to stare back at him as he walked away. He pressed the button with a two on it, and wondered vaguely why she would ask him such a thing. It took him twenty minutes to find room 212, and the door was closed. He pushed it open, to find no one inside but an old man lying on a hospital bed, his eyes closed.  
  
"Grandpa?" Yugi walked closer to his grandfather, not wanting to wake him up. But his grandpa's eye snapped open when he heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Yugi!" His grandfather opened his arms wide, and Yugi threw himself into his grandfather's arms, making sure not to hurt him, or be too careless.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi let out tears of joy as his jiichan held him in his arms. "I missed you, grandpa. A lot!" He wiped away his tears, and stopped hugging his grandpa.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi, why so sad?" His grandfather closed his eyes, and smiled at his grandson thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing, grandpa, I'm just so happy to see you!" He sighed with relief as he watched his grandfather. "You look better than the last time I saw you, when are they letting you come home?" Yugi pushed aside his own thoughts, and listened contently to his grandfather.  
  
"I feel better, too. They still want me to stay here for about a week or so. But I will be so very glad to return home. You haven't been too lonely, have you? I only wish I could be there now." He opened his eyes again, and watched Yugi silently. He could only wonder what his grandson was so happy about. Besides the fact that he would be able to go back with Yugi later on.  
  
"No, I haven't been too lonely. I was at first, but then Yami came back." Yugi grinned happily. "He's been taking care of me, and the shop. I wasn't able too, he's been such a big help!"  
  
"Yami? Oh! Of course, the Pharaoh! He has returned? He was a big help before he left." Yugi's grandfather frowned at the idea of such an important person in his Yugi's life leaving with nothing said. "But why weren't you able to keep up with the shop?"  
  
"Oh, well, I was sick for a while. But I feel better now!" Yugi smiled at his grandfather. "I don't remember being so happy in my life, grandpa!"  
  
"You were sick?? Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry that I was not there for you. Of course you were over working yourself. But you seem to be a lot better. Although I don't think you should have come, you don't look too well. I don't ever remember you being this happy, either, except for when Yami was with you, so long ago." Solomon said thoughtfully.  
  
"It's alright, grandpa. There was nothing you could do about it." Yugi still grinned at his grandpa. He was happy to see that he was alright.  
  
"So, is that why you aren't in school? It is Monday, you wouldn't be skipping just to see me now, would you?"  
  
"No, Yami made me stay home. He told me that when I was feeling a lot better, he'd let me go again. But I escaped, because he went for a walk, to be alone." Yugi was remembering everything about his Yami. He never did that unless something was bothering him, and bothering him greatly. "I would never skip, you know that!" The words reminded Yugi of what he had thought. He had told himself that he would skip school on Monday, but Yami saved him from that. He let him stay home. "So, have you had any other visitors lately?"  
  
"No, unless you count the doctors and nurses that keep coming in to check up on me. So you'd be the first in a little while! I really missed you, Yugi." Solomon hugged his grandson again, and Yugi pulled up a chair to chat with him for a while longer.  
  
***********************~~~~~~~~Back To Yami~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
"Yami?" A voice from behind him caused him to jump slightly. Yami turned around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Yami? Is that really you?" Malik walked out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Malik?!?" Yami was almost as surprised as Yami was for seeing him. "So where's Marik?"  
  
"Oh, well, he - um.. You see." Malik blushed. "I left him at home. I needed some time to think, alone. What are you doing back, anyway?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story. But I came back, and that's all that matters, right?" Yami shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, a habit he had picked up from Yugi.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess so. But do you know what you did to Yugi by leaving? He was devastated. He put on a mask and all, but you can see it in his eyes." Malik sighed, and looked up at the grey sky, and smiled as the rain splashed on his face. "It's nice to be free for awhile."  
  
"I know what you mean!" Another voice startled Malik and Yami, and they both jumped as Marik jumped out from behind other bushes. Malik just blushed, obviously embarrassed. Yami just shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"What were you doing behind the bushes?" Malik caught his breath, and stared at his darker half, a frown on his face.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Marik growled, and remembering that Yami was there, he turned to him, and looked at him with a blank face. "Hello, Pharaoh." His voice was hardly louder than a whisper.  
  
"I was just trying to get away." Malik told Marik. And then added something softly. "From you." He said it so softly, not even Yami knew he said it.  
  
"I heard that!" Marik growled at Malik again.  
  
"Marik." Yami greeted him with a grim expression on his face. He ignored Marik and Malik as they fought together, words getting harsher and harsher, until-  
  
"Enough!" Yami shouted, and a man walking by them turned to stare. But Yami's glare made him turn right back around, saying "I didn't hear anything. Nope, not me."  
  
Marik and Malik both stopped when Yami yelled; he could be pretty evil when he felt like it. Yami's face was full of anger, and that didn't make either of the two anxious to get on his nerves any more than they had.  
  
"Now be quiet, and keep you voices down. Do you want to attract attention to us? More than we already get?" Yami growled - again.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Marik." Malik held out his hand to his darker half. He smiled.  
  
"Whatever." Marik ignored the friendly gesture, and glared down at the ground. He hated the rain, even if it was depressing. He usually liked things like that. He grunted when Malik stared over at him. Clearly they were speaking through their mind link.  
  
"I should be going. I should leave you two alone." Yami turned to leave, but Malik caught his shoulder.  
  
"Won't you tell us where you've been? You were gone for so long! It seems like years, but." Malik held out his hands, and counted off his fingers one by one. Marik groaned at his Hikari's behaviour.  
  
"It's been 1 year. Don't need many fingers for that, now, do you?" Marik snapped at Malik, and Malik's cheeks turned a bright red. He stared at everything but Marik.  
  
Yami shook his head again, they acted like children some times. Then he remembered how Yugi was so childish, but in the cute, innocent kind of way.  
  
"Oh, I forgot!" Yami sighed, and slapped a hand to his face, and let it slide down his entire face. He had forgotten his Hikari.  
  
"Forgot what, Pharaoh?" Both Malik and Marik said simultaneously. When they did, they both looked away.  
  
"Something important. Never you mind." Yami turned on his heels, and walked quickly back to the game shop and Yugi's home. But then he broke out in a jog, and was soon sprinting to the forgotten Hikari's house.  
  
When he found the whole place empty, he was shocked, and terrified. What had happened to his Aibou? Where could he be? Then he remembered his mind link with Yugi. He wondered if it still worked after he shut Yugi out.  
  
\\ Yugi? Aibou? Where are you? \\ Yami sat down, and closed his eyes, hoping his precious Yugi would hear him.  
  
Yugi looked around the hospital room, as his grandfather talked. He could have sworn that he had heard Yami. He shook off the feeling, and laughed at his grandpa's funny stories form the hospital.  
  
\\ Yugi? Where are you? \\  
  
Yugi jumped up from his chair, and looked around wildly. He definitely heard something this time. It felt familiar, but he couldn't quite lay a finger on the sensations he felt when he heard the voices.  
  
"Yugi? Is there something wrong?" His grandpa noticed him standing, looking around for an unknown source.  
  
"I - I don't know. It sounds and feels so familiar. It's like I haven't been a part of it fro so long." Yugi scratched his head, and sat back down. "I should probably let you rest now, grandpa! Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's me who should be worrying about you!" Yugi hugged his grandfather one last time, and Solomon nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Yugi. Be Careful, and don't work too hard!" His grandfather said under his breath as he bade Yugi a fond farewell. Yugi waved to him, and ran down, and out of the hospital.  
  
\\ Yugi? You're worrying me. Come back, Aibou? \\  
  
Then it hit him. It was Yami! Using their once forgotten mind link!  
  
/ Yami? / Yugi tried to concentrate, and felt his emotions pass through their link. He then felt something different.  
  
\\ Oh, thank goodness, Aibou. Where are you? You worried me! \\ Yugi could feel a sensation rush through him full of relief, happiness, and sadness.  
  
/I- I'm coming back, now. I just went to visit grandpa./ He tried to make himself believe that everything was just great. He must've been successful in blocking the bad emotions, because Yami responded happily.  
  
\\ Good, I'm so glad to hear that you're fine. You should not have run away like that! \\ Yami suddenly was kind of. Yugi couldn't quiet figure it out. Was that Anger?  
  
/ You did the same thing! / Yugi chuckled out loud, and he could feel another emotion in the back of his mind. Embarrassment?  
  
\\ Well. I guess you're right. Point taken. Please hurry back? I don't want you getting any more sick than you already are! \\ Yami's voice was blank again, so Yugi couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.  
  
/ All right, Yami. I'm hurrying! / Yugi ran all the way back. Yami was really glad, and relieved when he burst in through the door, panting slightly.  
  
"I told you I'd hurry!" Yugi smiled, and closed his eyes as he removed his wet jacket.  
  
"Good thing that's water proof!" Yami smiled, too, a rare smile he only gave Yugi. He pointed to Yugi's jacket. Yugi shivered when he put the jacket in the closet. "Are you cold, Aibou?"  
  
"Only a little, it's ok!" Yugi pushed Yami away, wanting to show him that he was fine with doing things on his own again.  
  
"Well, a little could make you feel worse than you probably already do!" Yami wrapped his arm around his light, and steered him to his room, where he found him a warm blanket to use. Yugi wrapped it around himself, making look even more cute and innocent. Yami smiled at his Yugi. Yugi smiled back as they found their way back to the couch. That's where Yugi fell asleep, leaning against his dark half's shoulder. Yami felt so content sitting there, that he, too fell asleep. They both had a well-deserved nap. But Yugi wasn't so fortunate. He started to dream again. Or rather have a nightmare, not a normal dream.  
  
He was falling in darkness, but it was all going by so quickly. He felt himself hit the ground, it was painful, and he moaned, clutching his body, and pushing himself into a small ball, huddled up. Then he could sense something near to him. Something dark, and evil.  
  
"No! Who are you?" Yugi struggled against the cold air wrapping itself around him. He saw red eyes shining somewhere in the darkness, and then he could feel the breath of a horrible creature. It stopped just a few feet above him, contemplating something.  
  
"Don't you know, Yugi? I'm your darknesssss. Your emotionsss." The voice paused, and Yugi took the opportunity.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"No, no, no. Not your dark half. The light's darkness." The voice stopped, and it swooped down on Yugi, just as he let out an ear piercing scream. It lowered itself onto Yugi, its weight unbearable, and it slowly lowered its head onto his face. A horrible sound emerged from its mouth, and it started to suck the air from Yugi. Yugi felt dazed, and tired, he let all the air go, and closed his eyes.  
  
Just when he thought it was all over, he could see something bright through his eyelids. The creature on top of him was writhing in pain, and making odd sounds. It finally pulled itself off of the poor boy, and Yugi could feel its presence fade, and finally disappear. He opened his eyes with the last of his strength, and his mouth fell open when something emerged out of the light. Yami took a few steps forward, and kneeled beside Yugi.  
  
"You're safe now, Yugi. No more darkness." Yami leaned forward, and held the boy in his arms. Yugi cried in his saviour's arms, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Yugi! Wake up!" Yugi opened his eyes, and looked around wearily. He noticed that hands were holding onto his shoulders, and he could feel their warmth. He gazed upwards, and saw Yami peering down at him.  
  
"Yami." Yugi smiled, and shifted around. He realised he was on the couch, wrapped in a nice, warm blanket.  
  
"Yugi - You - You're crying! What's wrong, Hikari?" Yami took his hands off of Yugi's shoulders, and wiped away Yugi's tears.  
  
"Nothing, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi then remembered when his Yami had first come back. He had saved him, saved him from depression! Just like in his dream! Yugi started to cry again, and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami was taken aback at his sudden outburst.  
  
"Sshhh. It's ok, Aibou. It's ok, you're safe." Yami held him for a long time, neither of them really thinking of what was going on around them, neither of them worried about what time it was, or how long they were staying like that.  
  
"I know, Yami.. I know." Yugi calmed down, and buried his head in his Yami's warm shirt. "Thank you!" Yugi smiled in his shirt, and Yami simply kept rubbing his back, still in a trance, trying to figure out what he was so upset about.  
  
\\ You should rest, Aibou. And tomorrow you might be able to go to school. And see your friends. \\  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement, but he didn't want anything else at that moment, except to be sitting there in comfort with his Yami. His Yami. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he truly was safe.  
  
'`*~*Meanings*~*`'  
  
[1] - Jiichan - Grandfather  
  
[2] - Hai - Yes  
  
********************************************************************8  
  
So, how is it? Should I continue writing this story, and add chapters to it? Or I can write an epilogue or a prologue (showing what happened with Yugi and Yami before and after!) Or should I end it here? It's up to you guys, If some of you ask me to continue, I will do so! ^-^ I can't wait for more reviews, they make me so happy, and excited!! ^-^  
  
(I hope this chapter made up for the shorter ones I had written earlier! ^- ^)  
  
(\ /)  
  
(^-^)  
  
(") (")  
  
.::*::.Sarah Harvey.::*::. 


	6. Chapter 6 Back To School Suprises

Chapter 6 - Back To School Surprises  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
The next morning, Yugi was hyper from lying down so much, and was ready to go to school, he had been up since five o'clock in the morning bugging Yami to no end. But he was bugging him in a playful way, so that Yami didn't mind it that much. He only hated being woken up at five in the morning by a small Yugi jumping up and down at the edge of his bed.  
  
.::*::.|.::*~*FlashBack*~*::.|.::*::.  
  
"Aibou, quit it. I'm trying to sleep." Yami turned over on his side, and held his pillow over his face.  
  
"Aw, come on Yami, wake up!" Yugi bounced at the edge of Yami's bed (still in his light blue pyjamas), with a smile on his face. He was in his innocent playful mood, and Yami ignored it. As well as he could!  
  
"Hikari, please, I was up late last night. Please allow me to sleep a little while longer." Yami kept his eyes shut, and tried to fall back to sleep, but the bed moving around was making it hard for him.  
  
"Aww, Yami? Don't you love me?" Yugi said sheepishly, with a small grin on his face, and his eyes closed. He was still jumping up and down on the bed, his cheeks flushed from all of the exercise he was finally getting.  
  
"Of course, but I need to sleep! Yugi, please let me sleep longer!" Yami said in a exasperated tone. He really must have been tired.  
  
Yugi let out a small whining sound, and put on his innocent 'puppy dog' look. Yami hated that look, it made him feel like he had just kicked a cute little puppy. Yami sighed, and sat up.  
  
"All right, Yugi, I'm up. But let me sleep in a little more tomorrow." Yugi grinned from ear to ear, and hugged his Yami to death. Yami had to gasp for air by the time Yugi let go.  
  
"Yay!" Yugi still smiled, and watched as Yami got up, and rubbed his eyes. "You're up!" He sat beside Yami till Yami left to get changed. Yugi smiled at the idea of Yami accepting defeat for once. He left Yami's room, and went into his own, he didn't feel much like changing at the moment, he still had two and a half hours until he had to leave for school. He lay down on his bed, and curled up into a small ball. He fell asleep waiting for Yami. It was Yami's turn to jump on the bed! Yugi laughed at the sight of Yami jumping up and down on the bed. They both laughed together until they went down for an early breakfast.  
  
.::*::.|.::*~*End Of FlashBack*~*::.|.::*::.  
  
"Yami. Have you seen my clean clothes anywhere?" Yugi looked around the corner into the living room, where Yami was sitting on the couch comfortably.  
  
"Hai. They are in the laundry room, I thought you might need them again." Yami said without turning around, but he had a rare smile on his face. But this time, not even Yugi saw it.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself, and started to hum to a favourite song of his. When he was finished humming, he already had on his school clothes, and all of his accessories.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure you're ready to go back?" Yami leaned over the back of the couch, and watched Yugi adjusting his collar on his shirt.  
  
"Yup, I feel so much better thanks to you!" Yugi smiled up at Yami, and felt the warmth of his connection with Yami intensify. Yugi smiled, and sat down on the couch beside Yami. He could swear that the feelings he was receiving were of the emotion of Love, or Caring. He smiled again. Yami was pretty calm for his usual self, and Yugi poked at his shoulder, wanting to see if Yami would jump or not.  
  
"What was that for?" Yami raised his eyebrows at Yugi, Yugi just laughed.  
  
"Nothing." Yugi sighed, and leaned back on the couch. He felt drowsy from the warmth from the connection, it was overpowering. But Yugi liked it - a lot. He smiled at the familiar feelings in the back of his mind, and forced his eyes to stay open.  
  
"Well. All right then." Yami smiled - again! Wow, Yami must be really happy! Yami felt content just sitting there, staring at the wall, Yugi sitting beside him.  
  
"It's only 6 o'clock, what are we supposed to do for an hour?" Yugi wondered out loud, and to his surprise, Yami laughed.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't have to wait fro one hour if you had slept a lot longer! And let me sleep a lot longer for that matter." Yami folded his arms against, and leaned even further into the couch. Yugi blushed.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep any longer. I'm sorry I made you wake up so early, but it's just that. Well. I needed some company!" Yugi stared down at the ground, and felt his cheeks getting hotter. He ignored them.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Aibou. I guess it was partly my fault for making you sleep so long. I probably would've woken up eventually, anyway.." Yami glanced sideways at his Hikari, and smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess so." Yugi squirmed a little under Yami's uncomfortable gaze.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Hikari, it's ok!" Yami slipped his arm around Yugi's shoulder. "How about I challenge you to a duel." Yugi's face lightened up considerably.  
  
He could feel the heat subsiding from his cheeks, and he turned his frown upside down, and grinned happily at his Yami. "Yeah!" They both kneeled down at opposite sides of the coffee table, and they had quite a lot for fun duelling for about an hour or so.  
  
"I win!" Yami grinned evilly at Yugi, who smiled back.  
  
"So you do, but maybe next time I will." Yugi smiled, and sighed. Yugi took his deck of cards, and ran up the stairs to put them away in his room.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, you should leave now, it's already half past seven!" Yami peered around the corner, into Yugi's room. Yugi was fast asleep at his desk, his deck of cards in front of his. Yugi's hand was on the top of the deck, as if he was about to pull one form the top. Yami curiously moved Yugi's hand away from the duelling monsters cards, and picked up the top one. Yami smiled to himself, and chuckled quietly, the card was the Dark Magician.  
  
"Yugi, wake up, it's time to leave!" Yami replaced the card, and shook Yugi's shoulders from behind. Drowsily, Yugi opened his eyes halfway. He checked his watch, and gasped.  
  
"Oh no! You're right! And I might be late for my first day back!" Yugi jumped up, and Yami saw him to the door. Yugi swung his backpack onto his shoulder, and kissed Yami on his cheek as a goodbye. Yami held a hand to his cheek, and waved at Yugi, who waved back at him. Yugi was running down the street, when he tripped on his shoelaces, and Yami laughed to himself, completely forgetting about the 'kiss.' Yugi got up, brushed himself off, and ran to school.  
  
When Yugi finally reached his school, hardly anyone was there, except for a few people sitting around by themselves. Yugi checked his watch, and noticed that he still had about 25 minutes until his classes started. He wandered around fro a while before he found a few of his classes. He went in, and handed his homework to the math teacher, then to the science teacher, then to all of his other teachers. They were all surprised, and so was he. They all congratulated him on finishing it while he was sick, and they didn't give him any more homework. He wondered why.  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Yugi turned around to see Joey, Tristan and Tea all walking towards him. "You're here a little early, aren't ya? Do ya feel any better?" Joey smiled down at Yugi, like Tristan and Tea, too.  
  
"Hey, Joey, Tristan, Tea. Yup, I feel great, thanks for asking!" He smiled at them, and wondered why they, too, were there early. "I'm here early because I woke up a little bit too early, and I had time to spare. Why are you three here so early?"  
  
"Well, we sort of.um." Tea held a hand to the back of her head, and blushed. She was sort of tongue-tied.  
  
"Yah, you see, w-we, well we told them, a-and w-well." Tristan stammered, and he, too, blushed. Joey looked around, and sighed, he was the only one who hadn't answered. Yugi turned to him, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well you see Yug, we told the teachers how you would be sick, and we caught all the teachers at the same time. We, well, we kinda told them off for bein' so mean to ya, Yug." He looked down at the ground. "I think they got the point when we all yelled at them, and told them that you were sick. But we got detentions for this morning because we talked back to them." Joey looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"Whoa, really? You guys are the best!" Yugi grinned, and hugged all three of them at the same time. They all smiled at their friend. "I think it worked!" He baked up from hugging them and still smiled. "They didn't give me any more homework, and they actually congratulated me on finishing all of the rest of my homework! But I did have help with it." Yugi sighed, and remembered how he had found most of his homework was done. He wished he had thanked Yami, he needed to remember that for next time he saw Yami.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'd better get to our detentions." All three of them sighed, and Joey led the way to the principal's office.  
  
"Umm." Yugi looked around, he certainly didn't have anything to do. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" He waved to them, and caught up with them.  
  
"Why are you coming, too?" Tristan raised an eyebrow at Yugi, and looked as confused as the others.  
  
"I've got nothing better to do, and you guys did get this because of me. I think it's only fair that I come along for the punishment." Yugi smiled warmly up at the three of them, and they shrugged.  
  
"Well, alright. Come one!" Tea smiled, and made room between her and Tristan for Yugi to walk alongside them.  
  
They walked in silence to the principal's office, where they waited in small blue seats. The principal emerged from his small office, and looked at all four of them. "I understand three of you are to receive detentions?" They nodded. Yugi just stared blankly at the principal. "And what you doing here, then?" The principal glared at Yugi, who smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I would like to endure whatever punishment my friends are receiving. It is partly my fault that they are here." Yugi said in a calm and resounded voice. He clenched his hands as he noticed that they were shaking.  
  
"How nice. However, you will not be allowed to do so. You may go. As for the rest of you, please sit in opposite corners of my office, and I will hand you your work You will write 50 lines of what is written on the chalk board inside." He pointed to his office, and they all got up and went inside. Yugi gave them looks of disappointment, as if to say that he wished he would be punished as well. The principal closed the door behind him, and Yugi walked away, staring at the ground in deep thought. He went into his first class, and read a book that he found lying around, while he waited for school to officially start.  
  
He was glad when the first class was over, but angry, too, when he noticed that his friends hadn't returned yet. For the whole morning, he did as well as he could, and the teachers actually complimented him when he did something right. When the lunch bell rang, he went outside, and waited under the oak tree, where he usually met his friends. Finally, they showed up, with grim faces. None of them smiled. Yugi frowned sadly that his friends had to endure punishment because of him.  
  
"What did you really tell the, Joey?" Yugi asked nervously.  
  
"Well, we told them what you were going through, and what you had to do to survive, and what your life was like. That didn't seem to bug them, though. So I added that what they were doing was a form of harassment, and that they could all be suspended for doing what they were doing. And that's when they stopped talking, and told me that it wouldn't happen again. We told them off anyway, and they told us that was where they drew the line, and we got detentions." Yugi looked at them with his wide eyes, and he was really shocked.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered, and they all nodded, and ate lunch in silence.  
  
At the end of the day, there was a special announcement, that they were to stay in class as something would be delivered to each class for those who wanted them.  
  
Yugi and his friends were surprised, and everyone wanted to know what the 'special delivery' would be. Yugi sat patiently at the back of the class, holding back his eagerness. He had his pen to his paper for homework, but he wrote nothing, his attention was on the door of their class, waiting for the special delivery. Then there was a knock at the door. Everyone's heads snapped forward, and everyone's gaze lay on the door. The teacher got up, and opened the door half way. The teacher exchanged a few friendly words with the person in the hall, and they both laughed and said something about 'students' and 'being tense.'  
  
She backed up into the class, and pulled in a large blue wagon. In the wagon were at least thirty or forty boxes full of smaller boxes of chocolate. Everyone gasped, and a few people laughed at how foolish it all seemed. The teacher had to tell everyone to hush up.  
  
"All right, when I call your name, you will come up here and take one box of chocolates. If you do not wish to sell the chocolates, then stay in your seat, and don't bother coming to the front of the class." The teacher spoke in a calm tone, but the kids were a little nervous. A few of them hardly liked to go up in front of the class, Yugi could care less, he loved chocolate! He smiled to himself as he heard the teacher yell out names, and watched the students one by one going up to the front of the class. IN no time at all, she had reached the M's.  
  
"Motou, Yugi!" The teacher called out, and Yugi jumped up out of his chair, and to the front of the class, where he grabbed the box of chocolates, and ran happily to the back of the class. He nearly tripped on someone's bag in the middle of a row of chairs, but quickly recovered by grabbing the side of someone's desk. A few kids laughed at him, and he laughed right along with them. Nothing could ruin his mood, he had chocolate, after all! He was lucky because all of the bullies were too preoccupied with their boxes of chocolate to notice him.  
  
As he ran home, he held the box of chocolates close to his chest. A few blocked away from the game shop and his home, he started to skip. He was in the best mood! The teachers were nice, the bullies ignored him, his friends were so loyal, Yami was back, and his Grandpa was getting better! He couldn't help but smile. Nothing could wipe the smile off of his face, not even the rain that started to fall all around him.  
  
He ran through the game shop, and into the house, where he met Yami by the door, he was pretty curious.  
  
"So? How was your day at school?" Yami asked, looking pretty eager to find out. Well, what else could he do all day but think about Yugi at school, except watch t.v., and clean up?  
  
"It was great! Except the homework, but I don't have as much anymore! The teachers are being nicer after the 'incident.'" Yugi smiled up at Yami, who handed him a glass of water, and they both sat down across from each other at the kitchen table. Yugi took a sip of his ice water, and noticed how hot he actually was. Probably from running home, he thought to himself. He felt the heat drain out of his face, and he realised he must have had a flushed face; probably why Yami handed him a glass of water and ice.  
  
"The 'incident?'" Yami raised an eyebrow in mere curiosity.  
  
"Well, yeah. I must have really loyal friends, I mean, they actually yelled at the teachers! For my sake! And it worked, they threatened the teachers, but ended up in detention anyway." Yugi shrugged, and remembered how much he had wanted to receive the punishment his friends had suffered at his hands.  
  
"Hmm." Yami nodded. "You do have loyal friends, Aibou, have you not seen it before? I think since I was last here your friends have grown closer to you. Maybe it was you who were growing apart from them to not realise it." Yami contemplated, and folded his arms against his black muscle shirt. His crimson eyes were fixed on Yugi's violet ones.  
  
"Maybe that's true." Yugi stared down at his drink, and watched as the ice cubes melted very slowly. He wiped away some sweat from his forehead onto his sleeve, and looked back up at Yami. "Oh yeah!" Yugi remembered his box of chocolates. "Look what I got!" He ran to his backpack, and picked up the box of chocolates, and brought it over to the table. He opened the box, and saw a piece of paper with the words 'thirty boxes' on it.  
  
"What is it?" Yami looked down at the boxes of chocolate, and picked one small one up.  
  
"It's chocolate!" Yugi yelled out. He knew that tonight he would definitely be hyper, he had saved a lot of money, and he had enough money to buy the whole box, but he wouldn't need that much to get a sugar high. "And I've got some money around here somewhere. They're two dollars each." He said matter of factly, reading the side of the huge box full of chocolates.  
  
"Hmm." Yami looked curiously at the chocolate, and wondered why it all made Yugi so happy and. sort of hyper when he talked about it.  
  
"You want to try some, Yami?" Yugi smiled up at his darker half, who simply sat there, puzzled, dazed, and confused. Yami nodded, and Yugi pulled out a chocolate bar with caramel in the middle of each piece. He unwrapped the chocolate bar, and broke off a piece, and handed it to Yami. "Try it, go ahead!" Yugi smiled, and ate a few pieces, he was already moving around in his seat a lot. He ate another few pieces, while Yami enjoyed his one piece. He savoured it slowly. Yugi on the other hand ate the rest of the large chocolate bar by himself. He found two dollars in change in his pockets, and put in the money envelope. Yugi picked up another box of chocolates, but this time it was chocolate covered almonds. He ate every single piece, except he saved a few for Yami. Yami thought Yugi would get sick again from eating so much and eating so quickly.  
  
"Maybe you should save some for others?" Yami spoke loudly, so that Yugi would hear over his eating. "And not eat so much?"  
  
"But it's just sooo good! I LOVE chocolate!" Yugi grinned, and found another box of chocolates. Every time he finished one box, he would put the money for it in the envelope. Yami scratched his head, and wondered how big Yugi's stomach. Probably not as big as Joey's, he thought, and laughed out loud. Yugi cocked his head to one side, and swallowed the last of his chocolate bar.  
  
"Nevermind, Yugi. You should stop eating." Yami closed the box of boxes of chocolates, and pulled it away from Yugi, who was already jumping up and down. "I don't want to have to deal with an over hyper Yugi all night." He sighed.  
  
"I think you're too late, Yami. It's starting to kick in!" Yugi smiled, and ran around the table a few times, and only paused to take a few sips of his water until it was all gone.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Yami sighed, and chased Yugi, who had snatched back the box of chocolates, and was dancing around with, and doing the tango with it. Yami sighed as they ran around and laughed and played around together. It sure would be a long night, especially since Yugi just ate another two boxes of chocolates. Eight boxes down, twenty two to go! How many more until Yami gets back the whole box? ^-^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! I finally updated again! SO I added this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too long or too short! ^-^ Today we got boxes of chocolates, and I was wondering how Yugi would react, so this is where the inspiration comes from! (At least Yugi doesn't suck at Tennis  
  
-_-' ) You should have seen me chasing the ball around gym class!!! ^-^ What a sight to see! Oh well, tomorrow I will write so much more, because I have a spare last class, and I get to bike home right after mountain biking class (for gym). Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too boring! Maybe it'll be more interesting for you next chapter! Have a great day/night everyone! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the reviewers, you are the fuel for my writing! It makes my day so happy to get reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or anything to do with it, but I do own the idea for this fanfic! ^-^ 


	7. Chapter 7 The Attack

Chapter 7 - The Attack  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yugi woke up, and stretched a little, he noticed he was curled up in a little ball, and that his head was in Yami's lap. Yami was leaning against the wall, the box of chocolates behind him, his hand clutching it like if he let go of it he would die. Yugi sat up and yawned, then it dawned on him, he had school! He jumped up, and got ready as quickly as he could. He checked himself in the mirror, and smiled at his reflection. He threw his backpack over his shoulder, and gripped at the doorknob. Something caught his arm, and he looked back, a little surprised. He noticed Yami smiling down at him.  
  
"What. No goodbye?" Yami smiled, and drew back his hand, and let his arm fall to his side.  
  
"Goodbye, Yami!" Yugi smiled, and waved back at him as he left the home and the game shop. Yugi walked a little slower to school, because he didn't feel like being too early like yesterday. When he got there, there was absolutely no sign of anyone at all, he found that a little too suspicious. He looked around, and went inside the school, where there were dozens of people crowded around a paper tacked up on a bulletin board. He walked over to a smaller crowd of people, and stood on the tips of his toes to see what it was. But he couldn't see over anyone's head, he was just too short. He sighed, and waited until a few more people left, and pushed himself through the crowd until he was at the front. He stared at the paper that was the centre of attention.  
  
The paper had a large picture of a painting, and the paper was all about a contest with prizes to see who could do the best imitation of a certain painting. Yugi shrugged, and pushed himself back through the crowd, and out an empty hallway. There he sat down on the ground, and opened up his binder, to go over his notes for science class.  
  
The whole morning went without interruptions by anything, and Yugi had a pretty good time, surprisingly. At the end of the day, he rushed home, his class had been let out one hour earlier! He was really anxious to go back home to Yami and his chocolates. On the way home, he decided to take a short cut, but through an alleyway. It wasn't dark, so it wouldn't matter if he went down the alley or not. All around him he could feel eyes staring down at him, and things moved in the shadows and behind trash cans. Yugi felt a little uneasy, and quickened his pace considerably. Then a few figures emerged from the shadows, and chased after him. That's when he felt his adrenaline rushing throughout his body, and he ran even faster. He was so close to getting out of the alley. Just a few more steps, he told himself. Just a few more.  
  
"Gotcha!" An evil, cold voice yelled out as the man jumped at Yugi, and grabbed his waist, bringing them both down to the ground with a thud. Yugi cried out, and squirmed around under the dirty man's weight. Yugi tried desperately to get away, but others surrounded them, and the man on top of Yugi grinned with an evil look on his face. "We've gotcha now, haven't we?" Voices around him murmured with agreement, and nodded. They all laughed maniacally. Yugi shivered, despite his efforts to remain calm and collected. And brave.  
  
"What do you want???" Yugi asked, trying to keep his voice at a steady level, loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"Shut up, kid. We just wanna have some fun with y'all!" He laughed, and his 'followers' all laughed along with him, and Yugi knew that he was really outnumbered.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Yugi kicked at the man with his free leg, and hit him square in the forehead. The man growled at him, and lunged forward, and gripped his hand around Yugi's neck, making it very hard for him to breathe.  
  
"No way, you stupid little brat. I said we wanted to have fun with ya, and that's just what we gonna do." The man spat at Yugi's face, and let go of his neck. Yugi wiped away the horrid smelling spit from his face, and frowned with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"No, I - I'll yell, and I - I'll fight you! All of you!" Yugi knew it sounded foolish, but he needed to keep them talking, so that he could concentrate on finding a way out of the situation. They all laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see y'all try that, you twerp. You're all jackasses, that's what you are, thinking that you're better than us, an' we are gettin' sick of it. So we wanna make an example of yeh!" He laughed, and poked his face into Yugi's. Yugi shivered again, and felt their coldness towards him getting stronger. Yugi could find no way out.  
  
The man grabbed Yugi, and slammed him up against the wall, before kicking him and punching him and slapping him to no end. Yugi couldn't stop him, he had no way to, they were all so tall. He could feel his head pounding, and his heart was racing. Every hit he took only made him feel worse. The man finally stopped, and let him drop to the ground. He kicked him in the stomach, and Yugi felt tears stinging his eyes as he clutched his stomach. Then another man came up to him, and he was much larger than the first one. He kneeled down beside Yugi, and forced him into a sitting position. He ripped open Yugi's shirt, and stared down at Yugi, and he licked his lips.  
  
Yugi knew what was going to happen, he was terrified. No, not me, not now. He thought, and closed his eyes as he thrashed out at the men who were struggling to hold him down. He felt his pants being pulled off, and he sobbed quietly. He was horrified and terrified, and he didn't want to be in that position. He cried out for his Yami, and they had to hold his mouth shut to keep him from alerting the whole neighbourhood. He felt the hot tears streaming down his face, as he struggled against his captors, and tried to get free. He felt the an touching him in unspeakable places, and Yugi shivered again, he but his captors hands, and cried out even louder. He was so terrified he might as well be falling off of a cliff, drowning, or being buried alive by millions of live bugs and animals, that's how scared he was. That's when it hit him.  
  
/ Yami! Help! / Yugi cried out though his mind link, and concentrated on it sounding exactly like what he was feeling.  
  
// Aibou? Where are you? // Yugi heard the response, and cried out as he felt the man touching him again, and he felt dozens of hands moving along on his body. He screamed as one man let go of his mouth. He screamed so loud he thought the whole world might hear.  
  
/ Yami. Please. I'm. Help me. Alley. / Yugi tried to concentrate, but he couldn't, he was being kicked in the head again, for being so loud. The evil bums that surrounded him were laughing at him. Yugi felt his eyelids drooping, but forced himself to stay awake for as long as possible, he needed to get away. / I need, to get. Escape. /  
  
// Aibou? Please, you're making no sense! Please, what's wrong? // Yugi could faintly hear the voice at the back of his mind, full of concern and worry, just like he would be.  
  
/ Yami, please, don't let me. Not me, please. The Alley, men. Attacking. Me. / Yugi barely had enough strength to say it all through the mind link. He blinked back more tears as he felt the men getting closer and closer to actually taking away his innocence. Yugi thrashed out again, and succeeded in hitting one of them right in the eyes, and he jumped back, holding his face.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi heard a familiar voice cry out, and he could barely see the group start to run away, but not before one or two of them were thrown at the wall, and knocked unconscious. Yugi blinked again, everything was getting darker, everything was spinning around him. He curled up into a little ball, clutching his head and stomach. He could hear yells and screams, but they were muffled, and he soon fell into silence. He let the tears flow down his face, and he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami cried out, and ran to the half naked figure lying on the ground. // Yugi? // Yami tried to reach him, but couldn't succeed in getting any response. He picked up the small shivering body that was Yugi, and grabbed his clothes and backpack. He ran all the way back to the shop and into their house. Yami lay him down on the couch, and inspected him, he had a few nasty cuts and bruises along his arms and legs, but he also had a big bruise on the side of his head, it was just starting to form. Yami ran and got some blankets and the first aid kit. He covered Yugi with the blanket after wiping his cuts, and putting bandages on them. He held an ice pack to Yugi's head, and spoke to Yugi's unconscious body with a reassuring tone.  
  
Yami was appalled, and shocked that someone would try and do such evil and cruel things to innocent and kind hearted people, such as Yugi. Yugi started to stir, and his eyes opened half way.  
  
"Yami?" He asked uncertainly, and Yami nodded, a grim look full of concern and misery etched onto his face.  
  
"Yes, Hikari, I'm here." Yami held Yugi's hand, and squeezed it to comfort the small frightened child. Yugi cried, and threw his arms around Yami's neck.  
  
"It - It was so horrible!" he cried out, and Yami could only stay there, with a comforting arm around Yugi. Yami was unsure of what to do with the boy. "They wouldn't stop, they - they were." Yugi choked on his words, and cried into Yami's shoulder. "It was so scary, Yami. It really was." Yugi said in a really small, terrified voice.  
  
"It's all right, Aibou, I'm here now, and you are far away from those. Those damn evil things." Yami couldn't find a suitable word to describe them, or swear word. He pushed Yugi back onto the couch, and tucked the blanket around him. Yami held the ice pack to Yugi's head again. Yugi was grateful, his head was pounding, and he was still a little dizzy from being beaten. Yami made sure that everything his Hikari needed was given to him, even the comfort part that Yami wasn't very good at.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said in a slightly bigger voice than before. Yugi walked up the stairs a little shakily, but he got up the stairs, to his relief. He went into his bedroom, and got changed into his pyjamas. He didn't even take one small look at his small injuries, the pills that he took insured that he wouldn't be reminded that they were there.  
  
He lay down in his bed, and forgot about everything as he fell into a deep, deep dreamless sleep. Yami watched over him, to make sure that everything would be alright. He needed to make sure that Yugi felt safe after what happened.  
  
Yami sat there, staring down at Yugi's sleeping shadow, and wondered why those stupid people had decided to do such a thing to Yugi. Yugi was too sweet and innocent to have such a thing done to him. Yami seriously hoped that his Hikari would be alright after what had happened, he would be devastated if anything every changed in his Aibou. And he'd never forget himself. Yami watched Yugi's chest rise and fall slowly under his sheets, and sighed. At least Yugi would be well rested for the next day, and he wondered if he'd be well enough to go to school again. Yami didn't want to see him missing too much school. Yugi needed his education, and Yami had recently noticed Yugi liked school a little bit more than before. Yami sighed again, but more deeply. He closed his eyes and thought back to what Yugi had been like one year ago. Far too innocent for such things to be happening to him. Yami stood up, and passed his hand over Yugi's forehead before he walked out the door.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Yugi. I love you." Yami closed the door as quietly as he could, and he left Yugi to sleep the rest of the night away, in a peaceful dreamless slumber. Poor Yugi.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Awwww, I hope this was a good chapter, and not too depressing! -_-' I had such a bad/good day. And I'm really sorry if this chapter was too short, I promise I'll make it up for tomorrow. Today I was supposed to get home early, but I got home even earlier  
  
^-^  
  
In Gym class I'm taking mountain biking with only 6 other people, and I'm the only girl  
  
-.-' *sigh* I know it sounds good, but I don't really 'like' any of them, but they are nice! (The guy I like doesn't exactly notice me anyway, so, yah.) Even my teacher is a guy! *sniff* Anyway, I was supposed to come home early and write lots more of this story, but my parents locked me out by accident, and I had to spend two hours at my neighbour's house.. So I guess I'll leave off with the story right here, and start on the next chapter so that it can be longer! : ) Thanks for the reviews! : ) Or should I say review. Yeah, one review for this chapter, and it was greatly appreciated and loved! ^-^ I hope you like this chapter! If not, you can always tell me so, and I'll try to make my story better.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a bit depressing! -_-' I'm just so sad right now, and it came out that way! *sniff* I hope someone reviews this chapter. I love reviews! ^-^ 


	8. Chapter 8 Disappearing Act

Chapter 8 - Disappearing Act  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Yami frowned sadly at Yugi, who was still weak from his attack the evening before.  
  
"I'm sure, I need to go to school, I've already missed more than enough. And besides, I like to see my friends at school, that's what makes it enjoyable. Well, that and the fact that I usually learn stuff." Yugi's head hung low, and he stared at the floor in the front hall. He knew that he needed to stay in school and do as well as he could. And he didn't want anyone to worry about him, Yami already did too much worrying for him.  
  
"Well. If you're sure - "  
  
"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yugi cut him off, and waved goodbye to him once again. Yami wasn't convinced for a second that Yugi believed what he himself was saying. Yami sighed, and closed the door, after watching Yugi walk off into the distance.  
  
Yugi walked quickly, glancing from side to side, and looking over his shoulder ever a few seconds. He was still a little bit uneasy from the attack. He realised that he had his right hand on his millennium puzzle, and it must have been there ever since he walked out of the game shop/his house. He didn't bother taking away his hand, he felt safer with his hand the millennium puzzle for some reason.  
  
"Hey! Yugi!" Yugi spun around, his heart racing, and sighed with relief as he saw Joey and Tristan running towards him.  
  
"Hi Joey. Hi Tristan." Yugi smiled as best as he could, and to his surprise and relief, it fooled them. They smiled down at him, and told him all about their trip to the arcades.  
  
"We tried to invite ya, but Yami told us you were busy or somethin' like that." Joey smiled down at Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, what were you doing last night? We called about three or four times." Tristan raised his eyebrows in questioning.  
  
"I - I was. Like he said, I was busy." Yugi felt a rush of gratitude towards his Yami for covering up the whole incident, and not telling anyone about it.  
  
"Oh." Tristan and Joey didn't look all that convinced, so he smiled innocently.  
  
"Come on, aren't we going to be late for school if we don't hurry up?" Yugi smiled sweetly, and watched as Joey and Tristan shrugged, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, holy, it's already 8:25!" Tristan's eyes widened with shock as he checked his watch, and Joey started to panic.  
  
"One more late and I might be kicked out of class!" He started to run with a look of determination on his face. "I - " Joey panted as he ran along. "I will make it!" He said between breaths. Yugi and Tristan both laughed, and ran after Joey. Joey had to stop half way because he was really out of shape.  
  
By the time they got to school, they just made it in time for their first class to begin. Much to Joey's relief. He smiled the whole class, making everyone suspicious, including the teachers. Everyone would take quick glances at smiling Joey, and would frown at him. Yugi didn't mind, he thought it was nice that Joey was happy. Yugi sighed as he finished colouring a map of the world for their Geography class. He didn't mind the colouring, in fact, he liked it. But as they coloured, the teacher would tell them about certain facts of different countries and continents. Yugi hated the fact that every time he tried to stop thinking, visions of what had happened to him when he was attacked would flood back into his mind, and he felt himself blinking back hot tears. Beside him, he concentrated on Tea's conversation with Tristan (They sat beside each other as well). Joey was across from Yugi, so he passed him a few notes that mostly said rude things about the teacher or funny comments about people in the class, who just kept glancing over at him. Yugi couldn't help but smile. Joey would always be Joey, no matter what happened.  
  
"That was a really boring class." Joey whispered as they left the classroom, and Yugi nodded, trying to concentrate on everything else but his mind. "It really was weird how everyone was starin' at me cuz I was smiling. I was only happy because I made it to class on time!" Joey sighed, and the waved goodbye to each other as Yugi made his way to class by himself. He always had most of classes by himself. Geography and Science were the exceptions. And sometimes his gym would be cancelled, and he'd be put into Joey, Trisan and Tea's gym class. But he was happy because they were happy.  
  
He turned the corner to go to his next class, and let his smile fade away slowly. As long as no one suspected anything (like his friends), he'd be fine without smiling.  
  
At the end of the day, he had gotten so bored that he had taken to rolling his pen around on his desk, and drawing ridiculous things that resembled nothing else in the world. Not that the teachers noticed, or anything. Yugi sighed sadly as he got up, like everyone else, and left. He made sure that he had absolutely no homework, and he put on his backpack. He pushed his way through the crowds of confused people, and pushed open the door to the front yard of the school. He stared down at the ground, and remembered what had happened when he took the detour yesterday. He felt himself trembling with fear. He would never ever, ever go that way again. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he collided into someone, and fell flat on his back.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, and sat up. He looked up and noticed a hand outstretched to help him up. The hand belonged to someone he knew very well. "Yami?" Yugi sat still, and Yami smiled warmly.  
  
"I thought it would be safer if you walked home with someone today, Aibou." Yami saw Yugi grasp his hand, and he hoisted him up onto his feet. Yugi dusted off his jacket and pants, and sighed. "So how was school today?"  
  
"Long and boring." Yugi answered briefly, and Yami walked with him, side by side all the way back to their home. Yami nodded, and tried to change the subject to something so that Yugi would be distracted.  
  
"How are your friends?" Yami asked politely.  
  
"Fine." Yugi answered again. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Yami raised an eyebrow to his Hikari. He was slightly confused.  
  
"For not telling them about what happened. I don't really feel like talking about it to anyone at the moment." Yugi sighed again as he saw Yami smile. They walked the rest of the way back in silence. But at least Yugi felt much safer with Yami there.  
  
"What do you want for supper?" Yugi asked Yami, who simply shrugged. "Alright. I'll just make something simple. Would you like some chicken soup?"  
  
"Sure, can I be of assistance?" Yami searched Yugi's eyes, but Yugi turned around, and brought out a can of soup.  
  
"No. Thanks anyway." Yugi smiled, and poured the soup form the can into the pot, and turned on the stove. Within at least ten minutes, Yugi had finished making the soup, and had placed two bowls of it on the table. Yami licked his lips as he looked down at the soup. They both sat down, and ate their soup pretty quietly. But they ate it slowly, too.  
  
"Do you have any homework?" Yami asked between mouthfuls of soup.  
  
"No." Yugi said softly, concentrating on his soup, trying to ignore the pains he was suddenly feeling all over his body. He tried to conceal his emotions, he didn't want anyone to worry.  
  
"That's good, then you can rest for the remainder of the evening." Yami looked over at his Aibou, who was suddenly quite still, staring down at his soup. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I - I'm fine, Yami. You shouldn't worry so much." Yugi set down his spoon onto the table, and pushed away the rest of his soup, there was a large amount still left. He had only had a few spoonfuls.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You barely touched your food!" Yami put his spoon down in the bowl, most of his soup was already gone.  
  
"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi said in barely more than a whisper, as he felt excruciating pain form at the side of his head. He had to clench his hands into tight balls, so that he wouldn't cry out in pain. He got up, cleaned his dishes, and lay them in the sink. Yami did the same, trying to understand what was bothering Yugi so much.  
  
"Well, If you're sure you're alright. Did you want to watch a movie?" Yami asked uncertainly, his gaze following Yugi around the kitchen. Yugi walked over to the table with a cloth, and wiped up a bit of soup that had found its way onto the surface of the table. He put the cloth beside the sink, and leaned against the counters, his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"I - I don't really feel l-like watching a movie r-right now, Yami." Yugi said quietly, hearing every words as though he had yelled. "But if you do, then I'll watch it with you." Yugi felt his head pounding in his ears.  
  
"No, it was just an idea. I don't think you're fine at all, Yugi. Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" Yami looked hurt, and Yugi stared at the ground, tears in his eyes from the pain and guilt he was feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami. I do trust you!" Yugi stared at Yami with a determined look on his face, not to mention tears starting to stream down his face. Yugi flung his arms around Yami's waist, and buried his face into Yami's clothing, and sobbed. Yami hugged his Hikari, and tried to comfort Yugi, again.  
  
"You really shouldn't bottle up your emotions, and it's okay to cry, Yugi. Bottling up your emotions just makes it worse!" Yugi pushed himself away from Yami's soft grip, and stared up at him with a sad look on his face.  
  
"I know." Yugi stared down at the ground, his cheeks flushed. "But maybe I deserve it, everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe I'm being punished for a reason." Yugi said, trembling slightly. Yami pushed the golden bangs out of Yugi's face, and stared down at him, his hand pressed against Yugi's pink tinged cheek.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that." Yami bent down in front of Yugi, so that they were face to face. "Of course things happen for a reason, but you are not being punished! It is you who are punishing yourself! Don't blame yourself for things that happen, it's not your fault." Yami sighed, and kissed Yugi's cheek, catching him off guard. Yugi stepped back, and smiled somewhat happily, or as happy as he could be at that moment. Yugi's eyes were wide, and so innocent, that Yami could only smile back. Yugi loved it when Yami smiled to him, that was like their special 'thing.' Something that only they had between them, and that was meant only for them. Yugi felt a painful jolt shoot across the side of his head, and his hand flew up to his head, to where the bruise he got was.  
  
Yugi ran over to the cupboard, and blindly grabbed at bottles of pills. He felt something warm behind him, and something took his hands away from the cupboard, and the next things he felt was him being picked up by Yami.  
  
"Shhh, Yugi I'll get them, you'll just make yourself in worse shape than before." Yami laid Yugi down on the couch, and went to the medecine cabinet, where he took out a bottle of pain relievers. He took two, and filled a small mug full of water. He brought them to Yugi, and he sat Yugi up. "Here." Yami helped Yugi hold onto the mug as Yugi swallowed the pills and drank the water.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said in a retreating voice, he was tired all of a sudden, the pain had taken most of his energy to conceal it.  
  
"No problem, Yugi. You should rest now, I told you that you weren't well enough to go to school, but you insisted so much." Yami trailed off, noticing that Yugi's eyes had closed, and was fast asleep. Yami smiled, and scooped him up into his arms. Yami carried him all the way to his room, and lay him down in Yugi's bed, where he tucked him in again, and left him there, to rest in peace.  
  
Yami went into his room, and stood beside the bed. He felt out of place sleeping there, that room was supposed to be a guest room, and he certainly was no guest. He suddenly felt fear at the back of his mind, and he opened his mind link. Waves of fear, horror, terror, and sadness overwhelmed his mind, he nearly dropped to his knees from the impact, and ran out of the room. He ran to Yugi's room, and suddenly all of the feelings and emotions dissipated. He shook his head in confusion. Maybe Yugi had a bad dream, a nightmare. That's what it reminded him of. He turned the door knob, and pushed open the door. A blast of ice cold wind hit Yami with immense force, and knocked him down to the ground. He jumped up, and ran against the wind to shut Yugi's window. Funny, he hadn't opened it. He turned to comfort Yugi, but gasped with horror and shock of his own. He dropped to his knees, and held his face in his hands before he jumped up to stare out of the window. Yugi wasn't in bed, he wasn't there. Yugi wasn't in the house anymore, he was gone. Gone forever? Yami shook of the thought.  
  
Yami ran out of the house, and onto the streets, he yelled out, between sobs of frustration. His hands were rolled up into huge fists, and he was really angry.  
  
"Yugi!" // Yuugiii! // Yami called out both out loud and in his mind. He was so frustrated, and his eyes fell upon something gleaming that was on the ground. Yami dropped to the ground, and stared at the item with horror. He felt pain inside of him, that he never knew could even exist. His heart hurt, it actually was filled with pain, and he picked up the golden item on the ground. His heart pounded in his ears, and he sat in the middle of the road, his eyes transfixed on the item. The Millennium Puzzle was held tightly in his hand, and he cried out, he felt anger welling up inside of him, and walked down the street, following his instincts. He could feel a familiar presence somewhere near by, but it was growing fainter by the second. With tears shining in his eyes, he ran down the road. The stars above him shining sadly for him, and the moon seemed to be sad too.. The way they shone, it was like they represented the only hope that Yami still possessed. As Yami stared up at the sky, a few stars twinkled, and he swore that he saw a shooting star.  
  
I wish that Yugi will be fine, I hope that I will find him, and soon! Yami thought to himself, and ran even faster, and found himself running through the park. He didn't even feel his legs as he ran, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of Yugi.  
  
What could have possibly happened? Was Yugi captured? Or did he run away? Find out in the next chapter! ^-^ (sorry for the cliff hanger!)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was too short, and too boring. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, too! ^-^ I'm too tired to write anymore, I biked for about 4 hours today; to school, during gym class (we went to a park, and we spent two hours biking! . ), and back home. *sigh* It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I mean, I'm the only girl, but the guys aren't that bad, in fact they are mostly nice and fun to be around! I'm hungry, too. -_- ' I sorta didn't have breakfast or lunch yet. -.-'  
  
Anyway, I'll write more soon, and I'll have it posted up by tomorrow! ^-^ Sorry for the wait, but school has been interfering with my writing! Goodnight all! (Or good morning or good afternoon, whichever it is for you!) ^-^ I love the reviews, and I enjoy reading the fanfics you people tell me about! I enjoy reading your stories, too!  
  
*Hugs everyone* Love you guys! ^-^ 


	9. Chapter 9 The Institute

Chapter 9 - The Institute  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yugi woke up with a start, he struggled to move around, but his hands and legs were tied up with painfully tight ropes. The terror and horror of it all came back to him, and he felt a single tear slide down his face. His throat hurt, and was very dry. He was sooo thirsty. He longed for something to drink. No, he longed for his Yami. At the thought of his Yami, he curled up into a ball on the hard cold concrete ground. Things around him became clearer, and he blinked a few times before he noticed where he really was. It was something like a basement or a cellar. The walls and floors were concrete, and the ceiling looked like it was a bunch of wood nailed up on top of each other like the person was pressed for time when they did it.  
  
Yugi gasped and panicked when he noticed piles of human bones and skulls scattered all around him, rats encircling them, squeaking in a high pitched manner. Yugi shivered slightly as a cool wind passed by him. He could see small cracks in the concrete below and beside him, causing drafts from wherever to keep the basement/cellar cool. There was a single light hanging from the ceiling, and it was hardly bright at all.  
  
"So the little runt's awake after all." A voice spoke harshly from the shadows, and Yugi tried to squirm away from the terrifyingly cold voice.  
  
"Who - Who's there?" Yugi whispered, his voice hoarse from his screaming he had done all night for what had seemed like an eternity or two.  
  
"Your worst nightmare?" The voice laughed for a few minutes, and finally the dark figure emerged from the shadows. When the dim light lit up it's body, Yugi gasped. The man had old dirty, ripped clothes, and scars all along his face, neck and hands, the only skin visible from where Yugi lay. He laughed, and kneeled down beside Yugi's small body, Yugi tried his best to move over, far from the man, but he didn't want to be too close to the bones and skulls. "Be afraid, be very afraid." The man smiled, and Yugi could see he had many teeth missing, and the rest of them were tinged with brown or black, Yugi shuddered. The man's eyes seemed to dance oddly in the dimly lit cellar.  
  
"What d-do you want???" Yugi stuttered, and brought his knees up to his face, where he buried his face, so that he didn't have to see everything around him.  
  
"Nothing." The man said simply, and crawled so close to the young boy that his mouth was beside his ear. "But death." He whispered slowly, and laughed like a maniac, and Yugi shivered, and felt his hands behind his back trembling. He propped himself up as best as he could, and decided to ignore the man.  
  
"Why am I here?" He thought out loud.  
  
"Because they have chosen you for unknown reasons, like the people before you. I'm dying, I can't wait for it to come and swallow me whole. It beats staying here and enduring a life of torture. You are their new guinea pig, as soon as I die. Kill yourself while you have the chance." He said in a tone full of determination. "I will die before they kill me. I MUST die before they get the chance!" The man got up, and spoke to himself quietly, while pacing back and forth. Yugi backed up against the wall.  
  
"Why aren't you bound and tied up like me?" Yugi asked, trying to keep his mind off of the rats running around him, like small vultures without wings, waiting for the chance to pounce and get the prey.  
  
"Because they know that I understand that escape is not an option, oh no, it sure isn't. They beat me and tortured me for days on end every time I tried. I think I've been their best test subject, they always tell me I've been the one to struggle the most. But you - " The man stopped, and stared down at Yugi. "You are much younger, you will probably struggle more than me at first. Please, please, stupid little kid, Kill me. Kill me now!" The man grabbed Yugi's shirt, and pulled him to his feet by holding his shirt. Yugi stared at him, his eyes wide with horror and shock.  
  
"I could never do that." Yugi felt himself being dropped to the ground, and he moaned in pain as his head hit the ground.  
  
"Fine, then I can tell you will endure the torture until they kill you. What a foolish decision." The man went back to his dark corner, and melted back into the shadows. Yugi could only listen to his own breathing for comfort, and finally he cried himself to sleep.  
  
"Foolish child." The man whispered over and over, staring at the small boy, knowing that soon the end would come for them both. He would certainly not last another torturing session, and the child would never be able to endure what they used on himself.  
  
"Maybe. Just maybe, if we tried. One of us could escape, my plan has always needed two. It should work, I've been working on it for twenty years." The man curled up into a small ball, and scratched his unshaven face, feeling where all of the dry blood was. He sighed, and looked down at the innocent boy, maybe fear would help the child through the tortures.  
  
A creaking of a metal gate made him jump, and he started to shiver. "No, not again.. Please, no. Not now, please, Oh God, please. Not again." He felt hot tears splash down his face, and looked up as he saw a lantern carried by the guards finding its way down the flight of stairs, into the cellar.  
  
"Not tonight, Old Man, it's the boy's turn to feel the pain." A soft voice full of amusement laughed as the man cried in the dark corner. Two guards went over to Yugi, and grabbed him by his shoulders, roughly shaking him awake. "It's time for your daily punishment." The voice spoke again, and laughed mockingly, as it made its way up the stairs, the two guards still dragging Yugi by his shirt, and shoulders. The old man sighed with relief, and lay down on the cold rock floor.  
  
"Poor kid." He said slowly. "I hope they don't go too rough on him for his first time." The man shuddered as visions of all of his tortures and punishments replayed in his mind, over and over.  
  
"Stupid kid!" The man clad all in odd blue garments shouted down to the small boy, who's name was Yugi Motou. "Get up!" He kicked Yugi hard in the stomach a few times, and Yugi finally understood that if he did what they wanted, they wouldn't hurt him. He stood up, and massaged his wrists where they had been tied together. "You will call em Master at all times, is that clear? And you will not speak unless I demand a question from you. All of your actions will be punished, and nothing will go unpunished. Is that clear as well?" Yugi nodded slowly. The man glared down at him. "You'd had better last longer than our last victim. Only twenty three years, how pathetic." He spat the words, and Yugi understood that he was talking about the man who had scared him half to death in the cellar.  
  
"Yes, Master." Yugi tried out the words, but was immediately slapped, and punched in his stomach.  
  
"You were not asked to speak. I thought we had it all cleared up. I guess not. Your actions will not go unpunished." The man repeated, and Yugi took a few steps back, what a big mistake. Two large men with huge muscles grabbed hold of him, and he was slapped and punched and kicked until he could no longer feel the pain, which was somewhat of a relief. But he didn't like that he couldn't feel certain areas of himself anymore, and he shivered. He was glad they didn't notice, or they might beat him again. They left him on the ground with a pool of blood streaming around him from his side. He didn't notice it, and lay there, the world spinning around him.  
  
"Yami." Yugi whispered as softly as possible, and wished with all his heart that he would be reunited with his Yami. "Save me, Yami, please." Yugi whispered even softer through gasps of breath. "I - I love you." Yugi said with his last breath of air, and he passed out. His 'Master' kicked him a few times for falling unconscious, and then the two Guards returned, and literally threw him down into the cellar.  
  
"If I had lasted for a few more years, you wouldn't be here." The 'Old Man' whispered from the shadows, completely understanding the pain the boy must be going through. He left him lying there, as he contemplated of how he would escape, and which plan was better. "I'm sorry." He said simply, and leaned against the wall, Yugi lying the middle of the Cellar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yami ran through a dark forest, sensing something familiar the whole way. He could feel hot tears splashing down his face, and he ignored them. He ran with all of his might, he had been running for maybe minutes or hours, but he couldn't tell. His love for Yugi was overpowering, and that's what kept him going.  
  
He stopped as he noticed something on a bush nearby. A piece of torn clothing was stuck to a bush, and he picked it up. He smelled it, and stared at it sadly. It had Yugi's sweet innocent smell in the material. He stared up at the sky, and noticed that the sky was turning a light orange and red colour, the sun was coming up, but very slowly. Yami kept going, until he found a funny looking path with dragging marks, someone had been dragged across that path. Yami followed it curiously. It led him all the way to a huge, huge building, hidden cleverly on the side of large mountain. There were a few ways in to the building, but there were no windows or anything. He could swear that every few seconds there were screams of pain. He shivered, and shrugged off the idea.  
  
The air around the building was cool, and disturbing. Yami rubbed his arms in a way so that he would warm up faster. He tiptoed to one door, and pushed it open. Surprisingly, not alarms went off or anything, and the inside reminded him of a hospital, he hated hospitals. Shivering again, he walked inside, and closed the door as quietly as possible. He jumped at a clearly disturbing sound, cries of pain echoed throughout the hallway he was in, and then laughter followed close behind. He walked along the hallway, and found himself walking down a dimly lit hall, more like a caver, with rock walls. There were dozens of metal doors and gates on either side, and when he peered through the bars, the could he ragged breathing and people talking to themselves in an odd way.  
  
He could hear another one with two voices, one old and one younger. But he could tell that it was not Yugi. Both voices were deep, and not innocent at all.  
  
"Why me." A voice echoed throughout the hall, and he tried to find the door leading the voice. It wasn't familiar, but he could feel that there was someone familiar there, too. Maybe Yugi, maybe not.  
  
"You've been chosen. Because I can not last any longer." Another voice whispered, and Yami found the door.  
  
"But my parents were right there when they took me! And they didn't stop them! I hate my parents." Yami heard the younger voice shout, and he knew at once it wasn't Yugi, for sure.  
  
"Are there others? Like us?" Another voice came from the end of the hall, and Yami was drawn to it.  
  
"Of course. All in cells like this one. Look. I have a plan, but it's not going to be easy. I'm willing to let you escape so you can live, like you want. But only if you'll let me die. It's what I want, child." Yami peeked through the bars of the cell, and squinted to see two people sitting on the ground.  
  
"A - a plan? Like to escape?" The voice whispered, obviously shocked. Yami needed to understand what went on here, why people were kept here against their will. The voice gasped.  
  
"What is it?" The first, gruff voice spoke again, demanding an answer.  
  
"I - I don't know.. It's something. Something Familiar to me." The younger voice said in hardly more than a whisper. "It r-reminds me of him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My - My friend." The voice said, and Yami could tell that they were blushing.  
  
"Well, child, people here go insane, maybe you're starting now." The man said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"I'm not going insane. And I have a name, you know. It's not 'child'!" He half shouted half whispered.  
  
"I do, too. My name is not sir. My name is not Old Man. My name is Ohjirou." He said quietly. "What's yours, small one."  
  
"Yugi. My name's Yugi Motou." Yami gasped, and opened the gate as quietly as he could. He needed to get to his Hikari. "Do they beatings get any worse?"  
  
"Of course, why would they get any better?" The man laughed at the silly question. "For my plan to work, we need to get out of here first. The doors can only be opened from the outside or with a key from the inside. What do you say we give it a try."  
  
"I'll help." A mysterious, deep voice made Yugi jump, and then he remembered the pain, that came back full blast at that moment.  
  
"Who's there?" The old man cried out into the darkness.  
  
"A friend. I'll help you." He said again, whispering so that no one else would hear. Yugi frowned. It was so familiar to him, he knew the voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"This isn't a trick? To see if we'll try and escape so that you can beat and torture us both?" Ohjirou spoke in a suspicious voice.  
  
"Not a trick. Yugi knows it isn't. I'd never hurt you, Aibou, you know that."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi gasped, and jumped up, and limped over to his Yami, and threw his arms around his waist. "Yami."  
  
"Alright then. Let's get going." Ohjirou said simply, and they all went up to the hall. They were all shocked to see how many other cells there were. "There must he thousands all over this place." He whispered slowly.  
  
"What is this place?" Yami asked uncertainly.  
  
"An institute of some kind of research. And who knows where it is." Ohjirou whispered, and limped along side Yami and Yugi. Yugi was holding Yami's arm for both support and comfort.  
  
"Well now I do." Yami growled. "I know the way out. It's not too, too far from here, but there certainly are a lot of workers here." He growled again, he was really angry. Yami remembered something, and pulled the Millennium Puzzle out of his jacket pocket, and slipped it around Yugi's neck. Yugi felt comfort wash over him, and held one hand over the puzzle.  
  
"Now to actually escape. The hard part." The old man whispered as they hid behind a plant, and watched a few people wearing masks walk by. Yugi frowned sadly, and clutched his side, it was still bleeding. Yami held him closer, and they both shivered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Man, I'm so mean to Yugi. -_-' Sorry! This chapter wasn't so long because it's already past midnight! I feel sorta sick now, and I'm too tired, so I can't concentrate on writing right now. Sorry! Hope you liked this chapter, and YAY the weekend starts now, so except more and more and more chapters for this story! ^-^ Thanks again to all the reviewers, I absolutely LOVE the reviews! And if you post a review, I sometimes go and visit your stories if you have them posted! ^-^ I love your stories! Thanks again, and thanks for reading this fanfic! Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry that nothing much happened, more will happen soon! I love weekends! No school! ^- ^  
  
*Hugs Everyone* Love you all! Good Night. or Good morning! ^-^ 


	10. Chapter 10 Escaping and Recovery

Chapter 10 - Escape and Recovery  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yami held Yugi tight in his arms; they were both frightened. They had almost been seen at least ten times, and Ohjioru (Their companion) had attacked and killed one of the people who he said had tortured him on his first few years in the Institute. Yugi was terribly frightened when he saw it with his own eyes, that he had buried his face into Yami's side. He could no longer cry, for what he had seen and been through brought him way past tears and crying.  
  
"This way, I need to do something before we leave." Ohjirou (the old man) whispered slowly, and stared around the hall. "I've been down this way before. But I'll need your help to succeed."  
  
"Alright. What do we have to do? Does it endanger Yugi's life in any way?" Yami glared at the man suddenly. Perhaps this man isn't trustworthy, he thought to himself, making sure that Yugi couldn't hear him.  
  
"No, no, no. It endangers my life at most. But it will save hundreds or thousands of people, hopefully." He growled at Yami, and gave him an equally distrustful glare. "I don't trust you either. So we're even, can we get a move on now?" Yami sighed, and nodded, still glaring at the back of the man's head.  
  
They crept silently behind Ohjirou, and made their way slowly to a small room. It was filled with screens that watched the halls of the building.  
  
"If they have this, why haven't we been seen yet?" Yugi whispered, looking around with a paranoid look on his face.  
  
"Because, they only check this place every ten or twenty minutes. And their tapes are ten minutes behind, so that they never miss anything." Ohjirou said with a matter of fact tone, and then said "They really are lazy," under his breath. He went to work by typing on various keyboards, and a program popped up on one of the screens. He smiled, and worked at cracking the password as quickly as possible. "Yes!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Yami looked down at the screen, and then to Yugi, who was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"They haven't changed the password form the last time I tried hacking their system." He laughed.  
  
"What happened last time?" Yugi whispered weakly.  
  
"I forgot that I have ten minutes from when I hack their database until they notice something's wrong." He smiled, and hit the 'enter' button, and let out a laugh. "Hurry, go straight down that hallway, and don't turn right or left until you get to the end of the hallway, there you can turn left, and there is a door at the end of that hall, it leads outside. Hurry, before the ten minutes are up. I've unlocked all of the cellar doors, and the lights were turned on. You've only got a few minutes before they notice!" He leaned back in the chair, and gripped the sides of it.  
  
"What about you?" Yami raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"This is what I want, for everyone to escape, hopefully they all will. Then I'm going to destroy the building the only way I know how. There's a gas chamber, if I light a match there, well, I'll have everything I ever wanted." He smiled, and Yami stared at the crazy old man.  
  
"No, you have to come, too! You couldn't possibly want to die!" Yugi let go of Yami's arm that he used to stay standing up straight, and he leaned his arms against the chair, and stared at Ohjirou. "Please?"  
  
"No time." He whispered, and they heard shouts coming from somewhere nearby. "You had better hurry, not much time left, now. Go! Now!" Yami grabbed Yugi by his arm, and ran, dragging him down the hall to the exit, as fast as he could after running all night.  
  
"Yugi, I can't pull you the whole way home!" Yami whispered between breaths.  
  
"I - I know." Yugi whispered, and started to run as fast as his little legs would carry him (Sarah: Awwww! Kawaii! I could so see chibi Yugi right now being dragged by Yami! Anyway, back to the story!).  
  
They stopped running when they found a small clearing in the forest, and Yugi dropped to his knees beside Yami, both were panting hard. Yugi held his face in his hands. He felt sick from what he had seen and heard while he was there. And the fact that the people would rather die than see another day of light was rather disturbing. He had seen one of them kill another human being, just like that. Yugi relived the moment, and was brought out of his trance when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, and a very worried Yami picked him up, and carried him for a little ways, Yugi's head resting on his shoulder, his eyes never closed for a second.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked gently with worry filling his voice.  
  
"Hai, Yami?" Yugi asked in a small voice, barely loud enough for Yami to hear.  
  
"I was just making sure you were still awake." Yami whispered, and walked for what seemed like hours until they finally got back home. The sun had already moved up high into the centre of the sky, and was heating up the air rapidly. Yugi could feel the heat wrapping itself around him, but he still shivered.  
  
Yami carried Yugi into their home, and made sure Yugi was lying comfortably on his side, on the couch, before he ran to the phone, and called to police. He called the police, and informed them of the situation in the institute, and they told him that they would send over some vehicles to investigate the situation immediately, and that later on one officer would pay Yami and Yugi a visit to question them. Yami simply said yes to everything, and hung up the phone at the end of their conversation, with an odd look spreading across his face.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami peered down at Yugi, and waited until his eyes snapped open. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, alright? You don't look so well." Yami pushed the golden locks of hair out of Yugi's face, and Yugi nodded slowly, and closed his violet eyes again.  
  
He picked up Yugi's small shivering body, and carried him all the way to the hospital with much effort. He, too, was physically exhausted. When he got to the hospital, he collapsed on the floor in front of the front desk, Yugi still wrapped in his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Umm. Young sir?" A voice penetrated the darkness in which Yugi was floating. Yugi felt himself open his eyes, but he could barely see around him. When everything around him came back into focus, he could see that he must be in a hospital room, everything was so white. "Oh good! You're awake!" The man standing over him exclaimed, and clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" The man busied himself by checking the machines surrounding him, and Yugi noticed an I.V. sticking out of his arm. He shivered; he had never liked needles. He looked away from it, and stared at the door to his room, it was partially open, and nurses, doctors and patients all walked by every so often.  
  
"You were pretty lucky, you know. We weren't sure if you were going to wake up or not, you did lose a lot of blood. By the way, what happened to you?" The man stopped looking at the machines around him, and fixed his gaze onto Yugi's face. Yugi stared at him with a blank expression on his face, his eyes nearly drained of all their innocence.  
  
"I - I'd rather not talk about it." Yugi's voice quavered slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Well, if you're sure. Does it have anything to do with that young man that brought you here?" The man glared as he spoke, as though he suspected the older one to have done something to him.  
  
"Yami? Where is he? Can I see him?" Yugi sat up, and stared at the man.  
  
"Is that his name? What an odd name. Well, he's just across the hall from here. Was he the one who did this to you?"  
  
"No." Yugi frowned, and stared at the man with a cross expression on his face. "Why would you think such a thing? Yami saved me."  
  
"Well, it's just that he brought you here, and when we took you from his grasp he said something about you being 'his' or something like that. It was really odd hearing that from him." The man shook his head, and sighed.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked slowly, trying to put their conversation behind his back.  
  
"I'm your resident doctor, I've been put in charge of caring for you until you're well enough to go home." He said simply, smiled, and held out his hand. Yugi accepted it, and they shook hands. Yugi drew back his hand faster than the doctor, who just shrugged.  
  
"Can I see Yami?" Yugi had almost said 'his' Yami, but the doctor seemed to not understand it at all, so he left that part out.  
  
"I don't think you're well enough yet. Give yourself some time." He said calmly. "If he wakes up, I'll get him to pay you a little visit."  
  
"But. But I'd liked to see him really soon!" Yugi managed to call out to the doctor, who was leaving the room and about to close the door.  
  
"Just rest for now, kid, rest. You need it." The doctor pushed the door shut, and Yugi sighed, he didn't want to rest anymore, he was really restless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yami was caught deep within himself, entangled in stray thoughts. They kept him from waking up, and forced him to stay in a deep sleep, but he was still aware of what went on around him, almost as if he was watching himself from a different position. He was almost thankful for being kept asleep by force, he was suddenly exhausted, and wondered why. That's when he remembered about Yugi and their encounters with a place of pure evil.  
  
He felt a shudder run its course through his body, and he ended up waking up anyway. Everything around him really dark, and only a few lights from the hallway outside lit up the room. He was glad that no lights greeted his sore eyes, and he brought his hand up to his face. The room was somewhat humid, but a cool breeze passed over him every few minutes more or less. His body felt weak and his muscles were aching all over, causing him to wince in pain a few times as he tried to move. He stayed lying there on his back, and wondered how Yugi was doing. Probably worse than I'm doing, he thought to himself, sleepily. He heard the door to the room open, and light filled the entire room, someone had turned on the light. He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to notice how bright it had become.  
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice filled the room, and Yami forced his eyes open just a little.  
  
"Hello." He whispered in a hoarse voice, and noticed that a nurse was smiling down at him.  
  
"You look very much like the other one you brought in." She said with amusement in her voice, and joy in her eyes as she noticed he was awake.  
  
"Yes." Yami nodded uncomfortably, and hoped she wouldn't ask why, to his surprise, she didn't. She didn't even continue that conversation with him.  
  
"Well I suppose you're bored and have nothing to do?" She asked anxiously, but Yami didn't respond, so she continued. "Well there's a lot of talk on the news about this institute owned by the Kaiba Corporation! Everyone's been talking about it. There's more on the television about it." She walked over to the television that hang from the ceiling of the room, and pressed a few buttons. She found the remote for it, and laid it down beside Yami's arm. The television turned on, and immediately there was video footage of an evil place, the Institute. Around the institute were dozens of police cars, and hundreds of people lying on the ground receiving medical attention.  
  
"This video footage was captured by our cameraman, and everything you are seeing may be the biggest thing on television for a while. A call from an unknown person this afternoon led police to investigate this building you can see, and inside they found the largest building in the world used for testing on human beings, and literally torturing them to death. The death toll of the people so far is at one thousand, and only from when the police arrived there. There are more deaths suspected to have occurred in the past ten or twenty years. We have not been able to contact Mr. Kaiba yet, and there are rumours going around that he is in hiding, or on his way back from a business trip early because of this disaster." The news announcer spoke with wide eyes, and then the screen was filled with pictures of tortured and beaten people lying on the ground, people being arrested, and pictures of all angles of the building.  
  
Yami looked down, and wondered why Kaiba would have something like that, he knew Kaiba was heartless and cold, but not enough to want to torture people. There was something that was just not right. He noticed that the nurse was holding a hand to her mouth, and muttering in disgust.  
  
"Well, I'll - I'll leave you to. To whatever." She got up and left Yami with the television still blearing in the background. Seeing enough of it, he turned it off, and put the remote on the bedside table. Yami felt a dull head ache coming on, and he closed his eyes, slumped back into his pillows, and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Back in Yugi's room, he was drumming his fingers on the side of the bed, and he was really frustrated. He didn't feel the pain in his body anymore, and he really wasn't tired, he was wide awake. Almost hyper, even. He didn't even want to think about pulling the I.V. out of his arm, the thought made him sick. But he couldn't call a nurse or doctor, because he wasn't hurt or sick or anything, so they would tell him to sleep. He sighed, and lay back in the bed, and thought of different ways of escape. None were much to his liking. He decided that concentrating on other things like his friends and school helped him forget a little bit, because he knew that his friends would worry about him not going to school or calling them.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and he jumped slightly. He was unsure of who would knock on the door in the first place.  
  
"C-Come in?" Yugi called out, and the door opened wide, and three people ran into the room. Tea, Tristan and Joey were smiling at him, obviously worried for him.  
  
"Yugi! You're ok!" Tea shouted, overjoyed, and tears found their way to her eyes. She found herself hugging Yugi so hard that he was actually trying to pull away from her. When she let go, he smiled up at her, with his semi innocent violet eyes. She found it odd that his eyes seemed to have changed.  
  
"Yeah, I am. But I think that's because of the pain killers they gave me." He spoke a little louder than he had before, and sat cross legged on the bed, Joey and Tea sitting at the edge of it, and Tristan stayed standing up.  
  
"Why weren't you at school, pal?" Joey asked, clearly concerned.  
  
"Well. I'd really rather not talk about it now, Joey, if you don't mind. I don't want to remember it right now." Yugi stoped smiling fro a split second, and went back to smiling. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye; it was the Millennium Puzzle. He picked it up, and slid it over his head. It hung down on his white hospital clothing, but he felt better with it on. He sighed, and turned back to Joey, Tea, and Tristan.  
  
"Well, you have no homework today, so that must be a relief, huh?" Tristan laughed, and something in his eyes danced, Yugi took that as a sign that he was glad Yugi was alright.  
  
"I guess so. But I really want to leave this hospital, I don't like it here much." He shivered, and looked down at his arm, the only thing keeping him from leaving was the I.V..  
  
"I know what you mean, Yugi. Did you hear what happened on the news?" Tea suddenly changed the subject, seeing Yugi's comfort disappearing slowly.  
  
"No, what happened?" Yugi raised his eyebrows, and wondered what she was talking about.  
  
"Well someone called in to the police, they don't know who it was, but they informed the police about a huge building where others were torturing and testing on people like guinea pigs! It's so awful, how could anyone be so inhuman!" Tea shouted a little louder than she had hoped, and her face was full of anger.  
  
"And they're saying that Kaiba Corporation is involved with it somehow!" Tristan suddenly brought his hand up in the air, and it curled up into a fist, and he was shaking slightly.  
  
"What? No way!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"We couldn't believe it either! I mean, Kaiba isn't that cold hearted!" Tristan dropped his arm to his side, and stared down at Yugi who was a bit paler than he had been before. "What's wrong, Yugi?" His friends turned and stared at him curiously. Yugi felt his hands trembling slightly.  
  
"Nothing." Yugi hadn't noticed how good he had become at lying in the past while. He couldn't believe it, Kaiba would never have people treat others in such ways. Would he? Yugi frowned sadly down at the ground, and sighed, he could never be angry at Kaiba, even if he did run such a horrible place. But he knew that Kaiba would never own such a place to begin with. And for twenty years? Yugi couldn't believe it. He pulled his covers around him to stop shivering. Was Kaiba that cold?  
  
"Well, ok then. I've got to go home, Serenity is at home alone, and I'm not supposed to leave her like that for too long." Joey slid off the bed, hoping that Yugi would stop dwelling on everything.  
  
"Yeah, I have to leave now, too. I'm going to visit my grandparents tonight, and my parents told me not to be too late." Tristan spoke softly, deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I have so much homework to do. Bye Yugi!" Tea smiled, and waved back to Yugi, as did the others, and they left Yugi to his haunting thoughts and horrifying visions from when he had been in the institute. He lay back down, and cried himself to sleep, but he felt more comfortable with his puzzle around his neck. As he drifted off to sleep, more casualties were brought to the hospital from the Institute, their injuries far worse than anyone could ever imagine. At least Yugi was sleeping again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay, well that's it fro this chapter, sorry! ^-^ Today was Garage Sale Day for my sub division, so I didn't have much time to work on the story. Sorry about that! Oh yeah, and I would've written more, but my evil father is yelling at me to get off the computer! -_-' *sniff* I don't like when they force me off the computer. Hmm, I'll make the next chapter better, don't worry! I hope this wasn't a cliff hangar or anything for you all, I know how hard they are to forget! ^-^ SO I guess I'm going to go to sleep now, so I'll write more later!  
  
Oh yeah, I love you guys for reviewing! You people keep me writing, because I know that I'm writing this story fro a reason, and not just for myself, but for others! ^-^ I love your reviews! Thanks everyone for reading this story, I hope you're enjoying it.  
  
Good Night, Good Morning, and Good afternoon, everyone! ^-^ I love you guys! *Hugs everyone, and gives everyone candy* Mmmm, I love candy! ^-^ 


	11. Chapter 11 Questions and Emotions

Chapter 11 - Questions and Emotions  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yami lay in the hospital very much annoyed and irritated. None of the nurses or doctors had answered any of his questions so far, and they had acted as if they couldn't hear him nor see him. He sighed, and sat up in the bed, he needed to see if Yugi was alright, he just needed to know. Just then, a man came into the room, and looked at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"You're up at last?" He smiled, and looked at him thoughtfully. "The smaller child you brought in, he asked for you last night, but you were not awake, and he ended up falling asleep anyway. I could allow him to come visit you as soon as he wakes up if you'd like."  
  
Yami nodded so much he felt the head ache coming back, but ignored it.  
  
"Well I'll tell him as soon as possible, then. He really thinks highly of you, Yami. Yami. That's an odd name, isn't it?" The doctor smiled again, and left Yami to his confused thoughts.  
  
"No one else thinks so." Yami whispered, and sat there, thinking of Yugi and what the doctor had said. He shrugged, and sighed again. This would be a long wait for him. Yugi tended to like sleeping in all the time, and was always late because of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yugi sat up in bed quickly, and panted slightly. He had just had another dream. Like the others, but it seemed to be getting worse instead of better like before. He wiped some sweat from his forehead with his arm, and caught his breath before he slumped back down against the stack of white pillows. He'd been at the hospital for a while now, and he hadn't enjoyed any of it. He hadn't been allowed to go see Yami. He stared down at his hands for a moment, and watched as his trembling subsided.  
  
"Yugi Motou?" A voice forced Yugi to snap his eyes upwards to where the voice originated from. "Is that your name?" Yugi nodded slowly at the woman standing in the doorway. She wore a long white jacket over her pale pink dress, and she pushed her glasses up on the ridge of her nose every time she said something. "Well, I just came by to tell you that you should be fine if you rest at home and not over exert yourself too much." She smiled, and pushed up her glasses again. Her large brown eyes sparkled oddly.  
  
"I - I'm free to go now? I can leave?" Yugi's eyes widened, and they were finally full of a little bit of happiness, and a whole lot of hope.  
  
"Yes! You can leave. Your clothes are in the cupboard just over there, and... Oh yes, I must remove your I.V.." She pointed over to a small cupboard in the corner of the room, then smiled and laughed, she walked over to Yugi. "This shouldn't hurt too much." She slid the needle out of Yugi's wrist, and he shivered as a weak wave of pain washed over his arm. He winced slightly, and watched as she put a band-aid over the small hole. She sighed, and watched him intently for a few moments. "Well, I best be off to tell the other lucky ones who can leave." She smiled and paused in the doorway, amused at how much Yugi looked like the one across from his room.  
  
Yugi wasted no time in jumping out of the bed, grabbing his clothes, putting them on, and smiling happily to himself the whole time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Yami sat in bed still irritated with the way that everyone looked at him curiously and shot him glances from out of the corners of their eyes when they thought he wasn't looking. He sighed, and jumped slightly as there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Yami?" A woman asked him curiously, holding a clipboard in her hands. She pushed up her glasses, and walked over to Yami's bed, her brown hair blew slightly in the air as she moved.  
  
"What." Yami sort of wished he hadn't sounded so harsh when he said it, but it felt good to act upon his anger.  
  
"Well, you're free to go. Don't do too much or over exert yourself too much, and you'll be just fine. Your clothes are in the drawer just over here." She pointed to a drawer under the side table. "Have a nice day!" She walked out, and glanced back at him in fascination. He really did look a lot like the other one. She smiled to herself, and walked out of his room, and closed the door to give him some privacy.  
  
Yami felt a surge of excitement through his body, and he slid out of the bed gracefully, and got changed really quickly, or as quickly as he could with his head ache. Just as he was finishing sliding on his black muscle shirt, the door burst open, and something small threw itself at Yami. He fell backwards, and felt the air knocked out of him, but had to laugh as he saw Yugi clinging on to him for dear life. He tried to sit up, but Yugi had him pinned down, and Yami noticed a single tear sliding down his face.  
  
"Yugi, I do need to breathe sometime, you know?" Yami laughed, and took in a deep breath as Yugi managed to let go of him, and sat on the ground, a huge smile spreading across his face. Yami sat up, and wiped away the tear from his face. They both sat there smiling at each other until Yami got up, and helped up Yugi.  
  
"Yay! I'm so happy! We can finally leave!" Yugi chanted and skipped around Yami, smiling happily.  
  
"Yes, as am I." Yami pushed Yugi out of the hospital room, and steered him right down to the entrance of the hospital. Yugi finally started to walk a little more normally, and he nearly walked straight into an old man, who turned around, and shocked both Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi launched himself into his grandpa's arms, they hugged each other, and reluctantly Yami hugged him, too. "Are you coming home with us?" Yugi asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
"With you? What happened? Were you in the hospital, too?" His grandfather raised his eyebrows, but Yugi grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the hospital, still grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best to tell you a little later." Yami warned him, with a look of pain on his face. "It would be best not to discuss it around here." Grandpa nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled home by Yugi. Yugi noticed Yami trailing behind, and grabbed his arm too. They were both pulled home by Yugi, who looked a little too eager to get back. When they got back, the familiar home greeted them warmly, little had changed since the time Yugi's grandpa had gone to the hospital. He looked around, and sighed.  
  
"At least the house isn't messy, I was expecting a huge mess with the two of you here alone." He smiled and looked around thoughtfully.  
  
"Granpda." Yugi laughed, and ran over to the kitchen table. "I haven't eaten good food in such a long time!" Yugi licked his lips, and started to rummage through the cupboards and the fridge, getting various ingredients.  
  
"Yugi, slow down." Exclaimed his grandpa, and he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "How about we don't push ourselves too much, and we order out. How about pizza? I haven't had some in a long time! I don't care if it's breakfast or not." Yugi shrugged, and smiled at his grandpa, who just licked lips while rubbing his stomach. "Then pizza it is!" He went over to the phone, and spoke quietly on the phone, while Yami helped Yugi put away what he had taken out.  
  
"Mmmm. Pizza." Yugi smiled, and sighed as he watched Yami put away the last of it all. Yami sat himself down at the table, and Yugi did the same. They simply stared off into space until the long awaited time when Yugi's grandpa came back into the house with the pizza. The smell broke them both from their trances, and their mouths watered with anticipation and hunger. Yugi didn't say a word the whole time they ate, he instead ate as much as he could until he was stuffed, and full. He sighed as he finished the last bite of his third piece of pizza, and smiled contently.  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa!" Yugi bowed slightly, and excused himself from the table. He pushed his plates into the sink, and washed his hands before he went up to his room. There he noticed that the covers on his bed had been left the way they were when he was dragged out of his room by force. Yugi decided that it would be best if he cleaned up the mess of items and sheets covering the floor and bed. It took him only twenty minutes, much to his surprise. He sat down on his bed, before joining Yami and his grandpa in the family room. They were sitting in the armchairs speaking quietly about something or other, and stopped when they noticed Yugi taking a seat on the empty couch. Yugi sighed at the sudden silence, and lay on his back on the couch, where he closed his eyes, his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami's voice asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Yami?" Yugi spoke just as quietly and kept his eyes shut, not wanting to meet his gaze.  
  
"I was just telling your grandfather about what has happened in the past while. When you visited him, you never told him anything. Only that I came back." Yami paused again, and waited Yugi's response, but he didn't have one, so he continued. "Why didn't you tell him anything? He needs to know these kind of things."  
  
"Because." Yugi thought for a moment. "Because I just didn't have the heart to make him feel any worse than he already must have felt." Yugi opened his eyes, and saw tears shining in his grandpa's eyes. His grandpa frowned sadly.  
  
"It hurts me to have to find out from others, and not my own grandson. I would have preferred being told all of this from you, Yugi." Yugi's gaze fell as his grandpa wiped tears from his eyes. "And if you don't tell anyone, and keep everything bottled up inside, bad things will start to happen. You can't live with emotions living inside of you unspoken and unheard."  
  
"I know." Yugi sighed sadly to himself. "But no one understands what happens to me, only I do. I can't go on about feelings and thoughts if they don't make sense to anyone else. Sometimes they don't even make sense to me." He fell silent with, and remained that way while Yami and his grandpa spoke. He was fighting the urge to curl up in a little ball, and cry to himself. Everything that had happened to him was finally surfacing in his mind, and it was even a little painful for him.  
  
"Well, you could always come to us, you know that. We'll always be here for you." Yami spoke to Yugi, his face full of concern. But what he said wasn't meant for both he and his grandfather, his grandpa might not always be there. Yugi sighed again, and looked up at the clock. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning. That's when he remembered. He jolted up on the couch, his eyes wide.  
  
"School! I forgot, I need to go to school!" Yugi looked around, frantically trying to find his things.  
  
"You can rest for one more day, you owe yourself that much." His grandpa smiled sadly, and almost laughed when Yugi nearly tripped over his own bag.  
  
"Yes, you should stay." Yami didn't have courage enough to tell him he wanted him to sat, he needed him to stay, because he didn't feel like parting with him.  
  
"But. But. School!" Yugi whined, and stared down at the ground. It had already been one week or so since his Yami had come back, but he still knew that Yami wouldn't give up. But then again, Yami knew that Yugi wouldn't give up until he got tired.  
  
"But. But. Rest!" Yami laughed as he imitated Yugi. Yugi sighed, and sat back down on the couch in defeat. "So? Will you stay?"  
  
"Fine." Mumbled Yugi, and he leaned back against the couch, sighing.  
  
"Good. In that case, why don't I go and put some tea on. Would you two boys like some?" He smiled, and went over to the kitchen. They both shook their head, and Yugi ended up following Yami up the stairs. Yami stopped in front of Yugi's room, and noticed how much cleaner it looked. Yugi was so deep in thought, that he walked right into Yami, and they both fell to the ground. Yami could only laugh as Yugi's cheeks flushed to a crimson red.  
  
"I- I'm sorry!" Yugi frowned at himself, and jumped up and off of his Yami's fallen body sill shaking with laughter.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Yugi, but you shouldn't get into the habit of walking into people like that!" Yami stood up, and brushed himself off. He turned to leave, but Yugi grabbed his arm, much to both their surprise.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" Yami looked at him curiously.  
  
"Uh.. Um. No, just. Thanks." Yugi blushed, ran into his room, and shut the door before Yami had the chance to ask him what for. Yugi had his back glued to the door, and slid down to the floor. He drew his legs up to his chest and hugged them, and buried his face in his knees. He didn't cry, he didn't feel like it. He was just really embarrassed. He was feeling awkward whenever he was around Yami, or whenever Yami looked at him. And he always managed to bump into him, and fall down the stairs and trip in front of him. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen him in a long time, and was getting used to him again. That must be it. Or maybe I'm just clumsy? Yugi thought to himself as he took in a deep breath, and sighed.  
  
Yami walked to his room, confused. Yugi was always clumsy around him, and always seemed to try and avoid being with him after that. Yami had a sudden thought float across his mind, but he ignored it. He didn't really want to think about the subject any further. With that, he lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for an eternity before his eyelids drooped closed, and he slept peacefully, his mind still arguing with itself.  
  
Yugi on the other hand did not fall asleep, he sat in front of his door, staring out the window, watching the clouds float by gracefully and slowly. He didn't feel like sleeping anyway. Just sitting there with his thoughts to keep him company, he felt something well up inside of him. Happiness.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oh my goodness! I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating in a long time! But I've been really sick the past while, so I didn't have enough energy to keep writing. I typed off and on, but I could hardly keep myself on the computer willingly -_-' I'm so sorry! So here's the next chapter, how did ya like it? Was it good? I hope so! ^-^  
  
Ooohhh. I know how I got sick, everyone around me has been getting sick, I guess they passed it on to me! But I made myself worse, I biked to school and back! Then I biked to go have supper with my friend in the pouring rain! At least I feel better now, so I can write lots more story for you guys! ^-^  
  
Love the reviews, as always! ^-^ *Hugs everyone, and gives everyone Yugioh plushies of their favourite character* ^-^ 


	12. Chapter 12 Movies

Chapter 12 - The Movies  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yugi heard a faint knock at the front door, jumped up, ran out of his room and answered the door before his grandpa had the chance to stand up.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Yugi opened the door, and Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Bakura were all there, smiling down at him.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Wasn't there school today?" Yugi smiled up at his friends, his happiness growing every second.  
  
"Well, yeah we had school today, but so many kids were missing from school, who knows why, so they teachers allowed us to go home early!" Ryou replied in his wonderful accent.  
  
"Oh. So why did you drop by?" Yugi couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"We thought maybe you'd like to go with us to the movies? You know, hang out? We're meeting Malik and Marik there." Tristan spoke aloud, and paused before he continued. "Uh, well, Yami can come along too, if you want." Yugi's face brightened considerably.  
  
"I'd love to go! I'll go ask grandpa and Yami!" Yugi turned around, and ran over to his grandpa, who nodded happily at the idea of him going out somewhere with his friends. He ran up to Yami's room, and found him fast asleep on the bed. He didn't really want to disturb him, so he turned to walk out of the room. A voice from behind him made him jump.  
  
"Yugi? That you?" Yami asked sleepily, as he sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies, but I didn't want to disturb you. Did I wake you up?" Yugi asked him frowning sadly. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him up. Yami must have been exhausted.  
  
"No, it's alright. I've been awake for a while now." Yami sat on the edge of his bed, and stretched. "I'd love to come. Who else is going?"  
  
"Tea, Tristan, Joey, Roy, and Bakura. I think we're meeting Malik and Marik there." Yugi was overjoyed that his Yami would be coming. Yami stretched one final time, and followed Yugi to the front door. They put on their jackets and shoes, and followed the gang outside, while waving to Grandpa.  
  
"What movie are we gonna see?" Joey looked around at his friends, he hadn't even thought of which movies were playing.  
  
"Well, hmm. A few good movies are playing now they have the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, uh. The Core, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and a few others. I didn't really memorize which movies were playing from last time I went." Tristan scratched his head as they walked along the sidewalk to the movie theatres. Tea laughed as Roy told her a joke, and didn't stop for a few minutes, and she nearly fell down from laughing so hard. Yugi couldn't help but join in laughing, and then he couldn't stop laughing either, and Joey and Tristan laughed at Tea and Yugi because they couldn't stop. And soon even Roy and Bakura were laughing. Yami joined in eventually, laughing at how silly it was that they were all laughing at nothing.  
  
Yugi fell to his knees on the sidewalk, and laughed until he was nearly crying. When he finally calmed down, the others were smiling at him, and laughing on occasion at the silly incident. Yami handed him his hand, smiling happily. Yugi accepted it, and Yami's strong arms pulled him up. They parted hands, and kept on walking to the cinema, still laughing at how hard Yugi had laughed, and at nothing, too. Yami agreed with them, and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder, smiling down at him.  
  
"Finally, we're here!" Joey sighed as they walked into the theatres, and lined up to go watch a movie.  
  
"What movie should we go see, Joey?" Yugi gazed up at his friend who was looking around at the girls who were passing by.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I wanted to see the lord of the rings, but the core is a shorter movie, so I'm gonna see that... How about you guys, what did you wanna see?"  
  
"I was thinking about going to the new Harry Potter movie, it looks so cute!" Tea smiled. She looked at Yami out of the corner of her eye, trying to catch his attention. She obviously hadn't gotten over that fact that Yami wasn't interested in her at all. She sighed when she noticed that Yami probably wouldn't ever look at her. He was too preoccupied with deciding which movie he would see.  
  
"Well, I'm going to watch the Lord of the Rings, I've seen it already, but I really enjoyed it last time. How about you, Bakura?" Ryou smiled at his Yami, who was staring at the ground. He nodded and whispered something to Ryou, which made Ryou blush, and stare straight ahead, his eyes fixated on anything but Bakura.  
  
"I'd like to see that movie, I haven't yet, and I never got the chance." Yugi smiled at his friends. Yami still hadn't decided what he wanted to see, so he stayed at the back of the line with Yugi. He was still standing there deciding on which movie to see when everyone else had their tickets. Yugi sighed and whispered something into his Yami's ear, no one heard what he said, but Yami nodded, and got his ticket.  
  
"I'm going to see the Core, too." Tristan nodded at Joey. Just at that moment, Malik and Marik walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey, guys! We're going to see the Core, there's lots of destruction in it!" Marik said happily, and Malik nodded.  
  
"Hey, us too!" Joey and Tristan walked with them into the theatre just in front of them, and the rest of them split up. Yugi and Yami followed Ryou and Bakura to the theatre, and sat down near the back. Ryou and Bakura sat up at the front, and started their own private conversation.  
  
Yami followed Yugi down the aisle of the very back of the theatre, and sat down beside his Hikari. Yugi yawned a little as the movie started. To their surprise, Ryou, Bakura, and they were the only ones in the theatre.  
  
"This movie's going to be really long. I heard that it's three hours or so long." Yugi sighed, and leaned his head against the wall beside him.  
  
"Did you want to go home?" Yami looked at his Yugi, who shook his head, and sat up straight.  
  
"No, no. I want to see it. It just seems like such a long way from being over." Yugi sighed, and started to watch the movie. After about an hour or so of the movie, his eyelids drooped close, and he fell to his side, and his head leaned against Yami's shoulder. Yami was taken aback by the sudden movement, and smiled down at Yugi. Yugi shivered a few times, so Yami took off his jacket, and put it over Yugi. Yugi immediately stopped shivering, and a smile found its way to his face.  
  
"Yugi." Yami shook Yugi's shoulder, and Yugi's eyes snapped open. He looked around for a few seconds before he realised where he was. "The movie's over, Yugi." Yami chuckled softly as Yugi stretched, and stood up.  
  
"Where're Ryou and Bakura?" Yugi frowned slightly.  
  
"They left in the middle of the movie. I think Bakura was actually pulling Ryou from the theatres. They were both smiling." Yami sighed, and stood up. He walked out of the movie with Yugi, who was looking around with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"I really wanted to see the whole movie, not part of it." Yugi sighed, and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He stared at the ground as they walked around the move theatres alone. No one else was there.  
  
"Cheer up, Yugi. We can go and see it another time." Yami said simply, and smiled at Yugi. Yugi didn't bother looking up. He was lying to himself again; he knew it wasn't only the movie he had wanted to see today. Yugi sighed again, and they found a few chairs in the front area of the theatres. They sat down, and their gazed remained parted from each other. They looked anywhere but at each other.  
  
"I guess we could go see it another time, but I don't have money to spend on movies. We don't even have enough money to get more food for this month. It's because no one ever comes by the shop anymore." Yugi whispered to himself, but Yami heard, too.  
  
"Have you ever thought of. Advertising?" Yami tried out the word, and nodded. Yugi shook his head sadly.  
  
"We need money to advertise." Yugi sighed again, and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"You're too tense, Yugi, you should relax." Yugi closed his eyes, and felt a wave of relaxation wrap itself around his mind. He felt himself calm down, and sunk deeper into the chair. Whatever was the cause of it was helping Yugi a lot. When he got control of mind back, he opened his eyes. Yami was smirking.  
  
"What was that?" Yugi sat up straight, and felt a little bit weak from whatever it was that had taken over his mind and senses.  
  
"I told you, you need to relax, Yugi. I just thought it would help." Yami shrugged, sighed, and looked away.  
  
"Well, thanks. It-it did a little bit." Yugi watched Yami for a short while before he noticed he was doing so, and looked away, blushing. "How-"  
  
"I learned how to do that as a child. When I was pharaoh." Yami shrugged is shoulders, and glanced at Yugi.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Yugi shrugged, too. "Well. Did the others come out from their movies yet?" Yugi glanced around the cinema, and frowned. "I thought their movies ended right before ours!"  
  
"Maybe they already left?" Yami looked up.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe. I guess we could wait for a little while longer." Yugi closed his eyes again, and felt warmth at the back of his mind. A happiness kind of warmth. He sighed, and relaxed again. It felt good to unwind after everything that had been happening to him.  
  
"Yugi! Yami! There you are!" Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. He spotted Tea running towards them, waving. Yugi smiled sadly, and looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey, Tea." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hey. So, how was your movie?" Tea sat down in a chair across from Yugi, and beside Yami.  
  
"Good." Replied Yami without emotion as Tea smiled warmly at the two of them.  
  
"Yeah. I thought your movie ended a while ago?" Yugi looked up from staring at the ground sadly.  
  
"Well, I needed to get myself ready, and fix myself up. You know." The two boys shrugged, and Tea stared at Yami out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I wonder when the others are coming out. Their movies must have been shorter than ours." Yugi said suddenly. All three of them shrugged, and frowned.  
  
"Hey guys!" Joey's voice carried over to them from the other side of the theatres, and he and Tristan walked over to them. "So the movies are finally over, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, where were you guys? Wasn't your movie shorter?" Yugi glanced at them for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, it was. But we decided to just walk around for a bit. Well." Tristan checked his watch and continued. "For a half an hour or so." He looked back up, and smiled. Everyone was really happy, or so their smiles said.  
  
"Where are Ryou and Bakura?" Joey suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, they left some time during the movie. They... Had somewhere to go." Yami said a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh, so that means that they won't be coming with us to the arcades, huh." Joey said a little disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi whispered only loud enough for himself to hear.  
  
"How about Marik and Malik? Where are they?" Tea looked around for a few moments, trying to feign interest in their whereabouts, still eyeing Yami. "Weren't they with you guys?"  
  
"Yeah, well, they left right at the very end of the movie. Just when the people were getting rescued. They missed a good ending. So I guess it's just us five going, then." Tristan remarked, and checked his watch again.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Joey had the most enthusiasm out of the five of them, but even he felt a little down.  
  
They walked to the arcades, which was just a few blocks away. Surprisingly, it took them a lot longer than it normally would have. It was really cold out, and the wind was chilling them to the bones. The cloudy sky didn't help at all. It looked like it would either rain or snow; but no one could tell.  
  
Yugi shivered as he folded his arms against his chest. He felt like falling to the ground, and letting the cold win. It was actually warmer when they stopped to cross the roads. Each of them were silent as they were preoccupied by their own thoughts. At one point, Joey stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and refused to walk any further. Well, that was until Tristan and Yugi both challenged Joey to a few games. Then he kept walking, and had a look of pure determination on his face. When they got to the arcades, Joey was a little too cautious when he walked around, looking around carefully.  
  
"What are you looking for, Joey?" Tea peered over his shoulder, and he jumped. She nearly scared him to death.  
  
"Don't do that, Tea! You could give people heart attacks that way!" Exclaimed a clearly annoyed and irritated Joey. They walked to the booth, and sat down beside Yugi and Yami. Yugi and Yami both kept their distance from each other without really noticing it. Only their friends noticed it, but they didn't say anything about it.  
  
"So." Tristan began awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah." Joey said shortly, and they all looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"Um. I'm going to go get a drink." Yugi got up from the table, and walked away as quickly as he could without anyone getting suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Joey got up, leaving Yami, Tristan, and Tea alone.  
  
"Hey, buddy." Joey caught up with Yugi, who looked a little relieved to be away from the group. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Yugi said as simply as he could, without it sounding like it mattered. "Just getting a drink. You?"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Joey waited at the back of the line with Yugi. There were four people in front of them. And they were taking along time with each person. "Why do you look so relieved to be away from everyone?"  
  
"No reason. I just needed a little time alone." Yugi looked down at the ground. He knew he was lying to himself, and he knew Joey didn't believe him. He could see it in his eyes.  
  
"You don't mind me being here, do you, pal?" Joey raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Not at all, Joey." Yugi smiled up at Joey, and they waited together in line. Silently.  
  
Back at the booth, Tristan was looking a little uncomfortable. His eyes were darting around everywhere, looking for some way to escape being there. Yami was staring at the same spot the whole time. The wall. And Tea was caught in the middle, staring at the table. They looked really uncomfortable to be around each other.  
  
"No!" Tristan exclaimed, and rested his head on his hand, that was propped up on the table.  
  
"What?" Tea and Yami said simultaneously.  
  
"I forgot to tell Joey what kind of drink I wanted." Tristan stared at the table sadly, and pouted. Tea hit the back of his head, and Yami laughed. At least that lightened up the mood. Tristan stared at Tea for a few minutes, his eyebrows raised as high as they could go, and he finally looked away. They all sighed at the same time, and continued staring off into oblivion.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi said as he and Joey finally came back with drinks in their arms. Yugi set down one drink in front of Yami, and one in front of himself. He sat down, and started to sip the drink through his straw. Yami thanked him for the drink, and he, too, concentrated on his drink. Joey gave Tristan and Tea both drinks, and sat down with his. They all drank in yet another silence. Yugi would've given anything to be anywhere else but there with his friends.  
  
"Oh no!" Tea jumped up, and found her way around her friends. "I've got to go!" She looked up at the clock on the wall of the arcades. "It's already past seven! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" She sighed, and started to do up her jacket. Tristan stood up, too.  
  
"I should head home, too." He said, a red colour spreading across his cheeks. "I promised my parents that I would rake the leaves before it got too dark." He knew it sounded lame, but he really did have to. And he wanted to walk Tea home. Yugi got up, and got his jacket, too.  
  
"I should get back before grandpa gets worried about us!" He was almost finished doing up his jacket when he saw Tristan following Tea out from the arcades at a safe distance. He smiled. He knew what Tristan was after. Yami got up, his jacket already done up, and waited a few feet in front of Yugi. Joey was the only one staying.  
  
"You guys are all ditching me?" Joey whined, and picked up his drink.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Joey. Hey, Yami, you could stay if you wanted to." Yugi looked up at his Yami. Yami shook his head, his eyes wide. Luckily Joey didn't see it, he was looking at Yugi. Yugi almost laughed. "Yeah, grandpa would probably worry about you, too." Yugi sighed, and walked over to where Yami was standing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then." Joey stared at the ground, and sighed. He sat back down at the booth, and kept sipping at his drink.  
  
Yugi ran to catch up with Yami, and nearly tripped over a few large rocks. He laughed quietly to himself when it happened.  
  
"What's so funny?" A voice from in front of him forced him to look up.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Yugi sighed, and followed close behind his Yami. But halfway back, Yami fell behind, and followed him back. Yugi felt funny having Yami staring at his back the whole time, but he guessed Yami was doing it absentmindedly.  
  
Yugi breathed in the warmth of their home as he walked in from the cold. He didn't bother taking off his jacket, he felt it better to keep it on; it was much warmer. He lay down on the couch, and tried to warm himself up. His grandpa showed up from the game shop entrance, and welcomed them back.  
  
"How was your time?" His grandpa questioned them once he sat down at the kitchen table with his mug of warm tea. Yami sat down across from him, and thanked him, but refused the tea.  
  
"We had fun." Yugi called out from the couch. He closed his eyes, and snuggled into the couch more. The pillow was as warm as if someone had already slept on it. He felt the warmth spread very, very slowly from the tips of his fingers to the rest of his body.  
  
"So I heard." His grandpa smiled over at his grandson.  
  
"Yeah." Yami looked around.  
  
"Well, would you both like something to eat for your supper?" He looked at them both a few times.  
  
"No thanks, grandpa. I'll make something when we're hungry." Yugi called back to him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. And you just came back from the hospital, Grandpa. I don't want you to overdo yourself." Yugi said as he sat up a little sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, and forced himself to go to the kitchen table. There, he sat down, and sighed. He was content to just be there with his grandpa and his Yami.  
  
"Well I don't want you to overdo yourself, either." His grandpa remarked, but Yugi shrugged it off. "Alright, then. I'm going to head off to my room. I'll see you two later." He waved to them as he walked to his room. When he shut his door, Yugi sighed, and got up.  
  
"You hungry?" Yugi asked from habit. Yami shook his head. "Me neither. I'm kinda tired." Yugi went back to the couch, and Yami followed. "Want to watch a movie?"  
  
Yami shrugged, and they both sat down beside each other. Yugi turned on the television, and snuggled up beside his Yami without realising it. Yami smiled, and chuckled. Yugi nearly fell asleep there, but he managed to stay awake. Though he could barely concentrate hard enough on the t.v. By the time Yami was finally falling asleep, Yugi was really drowsy. Yami managed to turn off the television, and Drag Yugi up.  
  
"Come on, Yugi." Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, and helped him up to his room. Yugi dropped himself onto his bed, and fell asleep without changing. Yami did the same thing. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter, and thanks fro all the reviews! ^-^ I love them! Brrr, it's cold here now. Oh well, I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner! I have a day off this week, so it shouldn't be too hard. Bye, and I hope you guys have/had a great day today! ^-^  
  
*hugs!* 


	13. Chapter 13 School

Chapter 13 - School  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
About a week later, Yugi was pretty happy about everything, and Yami was even more protective of him. Yami had gotten permission for his grandpa to be allowed to attend school with Yugi. And that was before the bullies had picked Yugi again for bullying. Yugi didn't like to tell anyone about the bullying, and especially because they threatened him with the deaths of his grandpa or one of his friends. His greatest fear was that they would pick Yami. He wasn't scared for Yami, but for the bullies who would go after him. After all, Yami could send them to the shadow realm if he felt like it. Yugi felt a little funny about having Yami going with him to school, but it would probably stop the bullies.  
  
"Yugi, are you ready?" Yami popped his head into Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting on his bed, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Well then we should leave, right? We'll be late if we don't go now." Yami disappeared behind Yugi's door, and Yugi ran out to catch up with him.  
  
"Wait up!" Yugi ran down the stairs, only to run right into Yami's stomach, knocking him down.  
  
"You have a habit of running into things, don't you?" Yami helped Yugi get up, and they walked to school together. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, considering Yami didn't know much about the subjects that they were working on. Except for history, because they had started to work on ancient Egypt. Yugi had to stop him from talking about the pharaohs, because he might let it slip that he was one. He couldn't have that happen. People would think that they were weird, and the bullies would hurt him even more.  
  
"This is what you do for five days every week?" Yami questioned him as they went to Yugi's locker.  
  
"Yeah. Every day." Yugi sighed as he put away his binders and books in his locker.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I guess it isn't that bad." Yami shrugged as they left.  
  
"I'm really, really glad that they let us out early." Yugi sighed with relief.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that. I like getting off early. I like having more time to myself." Yugi lied quickly, and he was glad that his Yami bought it. At least Yami wasn't trying to pry the answers out of him this time, and he didn't even bother to try their link either. "We should go now." Yugi grabbed Yami's arm, and pulled him out of the school, and onto the school grounds.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Yami pulled away from Yugi's grasp, and stopped in his tracks. "We could walk at a normal speed?" Just as he finished talking, the bell rang, and Yugi froze.  
  
"No? Can we -" Yugi swallowed hard. "Can we just leave now? Please?" Yami watched his distressed hikari fidgeting under his gaze for a few moments, before he caught up with him.  
  
"Very well." Yami followed Yugi with his hands in his jacket pockets, watching as Yugi tried to walk faster and faster. "You could at least tell me why we must hurry." Yami said under his breath, hurt that Yugi wouldn't tell him anything. Students started to file out from the school only one block behind them. Yugi looked back over his shoulder, and walked even faster when he noticed the four bullies standing under an oak tree.  
  
"It's just something I have to deal with on my own." Yugi said as quietly as he could.  
  
"Hmm?" Yami looked over at Yugi, who blushed.  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering something." He blushed even harder. It was really hard to lie to Yami. Especially when his Yami accepted his lies as the truth. Yugi stared at the ground, and didn't dare look back at Yami, in case he confessed everything to him. When they got back home, his grandpa greeted them both with a hug for each of them. Yami looked slightly uncomfortable hugging him, but he smiled at them both, and hugged him anyway. Yugi's grandpa smiled at the two as they sat down at the kitchen table and discussed a few topics from their classes. Yami naturally gave in to Yugi's point of view after much of his persuasion, and his innocent puppy dog eyes. But Yugi accepted their different point of views, they were after all complete opposites. Dark and Light. And opposites can attract, right?  
  
"Neither of you will ever admit it, will you?" Yugi's grandpa interrupted their conversation on Egypt, and Yugi looked at him curiously.  
  
"Admit what, grandpa?" Yugi looked at Yami, then back to his grandpa. Yugi frowned, he was obviously confused.  
  
"Oh, never mind, Yugi. It's nothing." His grandpa smiled at them both, and went up to his room to rest, one single thought on his mind. About how to get them into the right kind of situation, where they could finally admit it. He could see that it would tear them apart until they were together. Yugi and Yami both shrugged at the sudden interruption, and fell silent, both doing their homework for the next day.  
  
"Why were you in such a hurry? You don't have that much homework, Yugi." Yami said suddenly, and it caught Yugi off guard.  
  
"I - I.. uh, I um. It's just that, well.. And they." Yugi stuttered, and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to tell me? If there's something wrong, you can always tell me. You know that." Yami frowned at his hikari's sudden downcast gaze.  
  
"I know, Yami. It's just. It's something that I have to deal with for now." Yugi looked back up at Yami, and met his gaze.  
  
"Well, alright then. But you should tell someone if whatever it is gets out of hand." Yami said simply, and Yugi was a little shocked, he said it as if he was catching on to what he was trying to hide from him.  
  
"I know." Yugi whispered, and they finished their homework in peace. When Yugi finished, he noticed that Yami was reading one of their textbooks. He got up, and picked up the newspaper from the floor. He stood there, and skimmed through every article. Nothing very interesting caught his eye. Except for an advertisement. "Hey, Yami! You want to go to the fair tomorrow?" Yugi said with a smile lighting up his face. Yami looked up from the book, and looked a little confused.  
  
"Uh, sure." Yami frowned a little. "I've never been to a 'fair' before." He stared off into space.  
  
"I bet you'd like it. There are lots of rides that you can go on, and you can play games and win things. It's really fun! And they have cotton candy!" Yugi exclaimed, and sat back down at the table, the newspaper folded up in front of him.  
  
"Okay. I'd love to go, then. But how will we pay for it? Don't you need money to go to a fair?" Yami saw Yugi's shoulders slump, as he held his hand up with his arm.  
  
"Yeah. I forgot about that." Yugi sighed. "Money." He stared at the table for a few minutes, and left Yami to his reading. He lay down on his bed in his room. In the dark. He didn't feel much like turning on the light as it got darker by the minute. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired at all. In fact, he was a little too awake. More than normal.  
  
\\ Yugi. \\ A deep voice filled his mind.  
  
/ Yes, Yami? / Yugi heard his own voice say softly.  
  
\\ I'm going for a walk now. \\  
  
/ Okay. /  
  
\\ Well, I just wanted to know. Do you want to come along? \\ Yami hardly wanted to leave Yugi alone in the house. Even if his grandfather was there, Yami didn't want to leave him there.  
  
/ Oh. Okay. I'll be down in a minute. / Yugi felt something like relief coming from the other side of their link. He couldn't help but smile. He found his way to the door, and went downstairs. It was pretty dark, inside and outside. Yugi smiled at Yami, and followed him outside.  
  
"Wait." Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
"What?" Yugi stopped, and shivered.  
  
"Shouldn't you wear a jacket? It is really cold outside." Yami looked back at their home, and Yugi shrugged. Yami turned back, and all Yugi could do was follow. "Well I'm not letting my hikari freeze to death." They went back and got Yugi's jacket.  
  
"Thanks. Why did you feel like going for a walk?" Yugi folded his arms across his chest, and felt the warmth of the jacket block out the cold wind blowing fiercely against them.  
  
"Just needed to get some fresh air. I felt like I was trapped in there." Yami breathed in the fresh air, and they walked down the street side by side.  
  
"Really?" Yugi felt somewhat hurt. "You know we're not forcing you to stay with us, Yami." Yugi's voice was full of sorrow. "You can leave anytime."  
  
"I would never leave!" Yami was shocked. "I just felt a little cooped up, that's all. I was stuck in a Millennium Puzzle for thousands of years, Yugi, I don't like feeling cooped up. It reminds me of when I was trapped." Yami could feel relief through Yugi's somewhat closed side of the link. He knew there was something Yugi didn't want him to know. But Yami would find out. He always did.  
  
"Well. I just. You'll never leave, right, Yami? Will you promise me you'll always be here?" Yugi stopped in the middle of the road, and Yami stopped a few feet in front of him.  
  
"I'll always be here Yugi. What would make you think that I'd leave?" Yami could see that Yugi felt uncomfortable in their situation. "Of course I promise, Aibou." Yami frowned, and Yugi finally got walking again. They walked down to the park, where Yugi was a little uneasy, and jumped at the slightest sounds. "You're a little jumpy tonight. Why?"  
  
"N-No reason." He said looking over his shoulder. Yami shrugged, and sat down on a nearby bench. They sat in silence for a while. A really loud 'crack' behind them made Yugi jump, and he grabbed Yami's arm. "What was that?" Yugi panicked, and was trembling slightly.  
  
" 'That' was a branch. I think that car over there ran over it." Yami pointed with his free hand to some kind of golf cart driving along a path in the park. Yami chuckled as he saw his hikari relax somewhat. But Yugi didn't relax his tight grip on Yami's arm.  
  
"Maybe we should go back?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"Alright, if you want." Yami got up, and Yugi followed beside him, his hand still grasping Yami's arm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Yami said slowly as he watched his Aibou's eyes dart around from noise to noise.  
  
They walked back in silence, the cool breeze embracing them, and cooling them down to the core. When they got inside, Yugi was still a little scared.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked from behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi turned around to face him.  
  
"Can I have my arm back?" Yami smiled one of his rare smiles. Yugi laughed nervously, and let go slowly. He sat down on the couch, and hugged a pillow tight to his chest. "Is there a reason why you've been uptight ever since we went on that walk?" Yami sat down next to his Hikari, and peered down deep into his violet eyes. Yugi stared back, and sighed.  
  
"Sort of. We passed by the alley way where. Well where you found me. I really don't like to go out this late." Yugi shook his head and shivered.  
  
"Well you could have told me so, and we would not have gone on the walk." Yami sighed at his Yugi.  
  
"No, it's okay. You should be able to have fun, too." Yugi leaned back and closed his eyes. He just wished that everything was back to normal, and none of this had ever happened. He felt something wrap itself around him, and he opened his eyes to see Yami drawing him into an embrace. He stayed there, shocked and unable to move. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Yami drew back, and smiled at Yugi.  
  
"You should tell me things instead of thinking them, Yugi. Have things changed that much?" Yami pointed to Yugi's head, and ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Yeah, they sort of have. It's just that, well. I don't think that things can go back to the way they were a year ago." Yugi frowned sadly, and hugged Yami with all his might. He smiled into his Yami's chest, and breathed in his intoxicating smell. He felt as though he could fall asleep there, even when he wasn't really tired. He leaned back, and smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad anymore, and maybe they'd get better instead of worse. It couldn't possibly get worse. right?  
  
"We'll find a way to go to the fair, Yugi. I'm sure it would be really fun if we went. So don't worry, alright, Aibou?" Yami got up as Yugi nodded.  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami said cheerfully, and felt as though he was floating upstairs on a large cloud.  
  
"Goodnight, Yami!" Yugi called up to him, and sighed. He wondered if Yami was right about what he said, and decided to think about the next day instead. The fair was right after school, and tomorrow was Friday, so Yugi could stay out late. As long as he was with Yami. He sighed contentedly as he made his way to his bedroom to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the other ones. I hope you liked it, and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! ^-^ Yay, I'm kinda hyper right now! And yay! I love your reviews!  
  
And yeah, Oblivion IS fun to stare out into! ^-^ I do it all the time! : ) Thanks for you reviews, fantasymichelle14! I love them! You reviewed so much! I'm glad you like this story!(  
  
Oh, and Megan, thanks for your review, don't worry. The time will come soon enough! : )  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who ever reviews this story, I LOVE you guys! ^-^ Good night everyone! (Or is it good morning to good afternoon?) lol, thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Or any of their characters. But I do own the idea for the story! ^-^ 


	14. Chapter 14 Sweet Cotton Candy

Chapter 14 - Sweet Cotton Candy  
  
*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*~**~*~***~*  
  
Yugi woke up with a start. He had been having the most wonderful dream. He and Yami were at the fair, and they had found their friends. They were having the most wonderful time together. And then something happened, he wasn't sure, but something woke him up abruptly. He opened his eyes half way and noticed his window had blown open all the way. He shivered as he forced himself up, and closed the window. It shut with a snap, and he stared out the window for a moment. The trees were swaying in the cool night breeze, and the sky above was sparkling with beautiful stars.  
  
After a few moments of staring at the beauty of the night, he sat back down on his bed, and looked over at his alarm clock.  
  
"It's only 1 o'clock in the morning!" Yugi gasped, he felt wide awake, and he still had about five more hours to go before he needed to wake up. He sighed to himself as he got back under his covers, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
\\ Yugi.? \\ Yugi heard the familiar voice through his mind link.  
  
/ What is it, Yami? / He closed his eyes as he responded.  
  
\\ I just wondered if there as anything wrong, I could sense that you were not asleep. \\ Yami's soothing voice relaxed Yugi, and he felt as though the stress was dissolving away.  
  
/ Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up, Yami. It's nothing. My window blew open, that's all. Go back to sleep, Yami. / Yugi turned over onto his side, and swore he heard Yami sigh from the next room.  
  
\\ Alright, Aibou. Goodnight. \\ Yami's side of the mind link seemed close off a little as he fell asleep. Yugi's last thoughts were forgotten as he fell asleep once more.  
  
In the morning, Yugi woke up bright and early for once, still full of the energy that he had felt the night before. He got dressed and ready for his last day at school for the week. He was a little anxious for the school day to be over, and to be able to go to the fair in the evening. His spirits fell as he remembered that he didn't have any money to go there in the first place. As he sat down at the kitchen table, and hand found its way to his shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Yami." Yugi said without looking back.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" Yami said with another rare smile in front of Yugi. He sat down, and they both ate some cereal. Yugi didn't bother to answer him, and they didn't speak until they left their home.  
  
"Thank god it's Friday." Yugi whispered as they caught up with Tea, Tristan, and Joey. They walked in silence, except for Tea, who spoke about anything and everything to avoid the silence herself Yugi was starting to get a headache from Tea's voice droning on and on in its own perky way.  
  
"Hey, Ryou." Joey said suddenly, and everyone looked up. Tea kept talking and talking about whatever it was she was talking about, but everyone else greeted Ryou. And surprisingly Bakura was with him, glaring at everything. He met Yami's gaze, and they both glared daggers at each other. Yugi could only laugh along with the others as they saw their reaction.  
  
"I can't wait until tonight!" Ryou exclaimed, smiling. "I'm going to the fair, are any of you going as well?"  
  
"I figure on going tonight, Tristan, Tea and I have it all figured out." Joey said from the front of the group.  
  
"How about you, Yugi?" Ryou smiled down at his friend. "Are you going, too?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking of going. And well we don't really have. I was going to." Yugi trailed off. He wasn't sure what to tell his friends. "I don't really have enough money to go, so I was just looking forward to watching the rides from far away."  
  
"Well, you could come along with Bakura and I. I'd gladly pay for your tickets." Yugi's eyebrows raised slightly in shock and surprise.  
  
"Tomb Robber's going?" Yugi looked at his Yami and glared at him for bothering to say anything  
  
"We'd love to go." Yugi smiled warmly up at Ryou, and his spirits were lifted incredibly. Yami could sense it, and he didn't pursue the matter of who was going any further.  
  
"Great!" Ryou managed to say just as they got to the school, and went their separate ways. Yugi waved to his friends, and led Yami to their first class. The whole school day seemed to be longer than anyone had ever remembered. Probably because everyone was anxious to go home and then to the fair in the evening.  
  
"Come on, Yami." Yugi tugged at Yami's arm when the bell fro the end of the day rang. Yami laughed down at Yugi who looked like he was trying very hard to get him to budge.  
  
"Alright, alright, Yugi." He allowed himself to be led out of the school. "But at least let me have my arm back." They both laughed, and Yugi finally let go. Yugi was glad that since Yami had started to go to school with him, the bullies had not even tried to pick on him once.  
  
They were ready to go the fair long before they actually had to meet up with Ryou and Bakura. So they sat silently waiting until it was the right time to leave. Yugi's grandpa asked them where they were going to, and when they would come back. He nodded at their decision, and handed Yugi a small amount of change. Yugi was overjoyed, and couldn't stop smiling. Finally the time came, and Yami followed Yugi out to where they were to meet Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Yami." Ryou exclaimed happily. They all greeted each other, and soon found themselves walking right in front of the carnival. Screams of excitement rang out in the background, as well as hundreds and hundreds of people's voices. They bought their tickets for the rides, and stood gazing around at the rides and crowds of people.  
  
Bakura whispered something to Ryou, and he nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
"We're going to go on the roller coaster. We'll meet you at the entrance of the fair later on. But if you'd rather, we could just walk home separately." Ryou smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"It would probably be easier if we let them go wherever they want, and leave whenever they want." Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear, barely loud enough for his hikari to hear.  
  
"I agree." Yugi said, and laughed at the looks on both of their faces. "I have pretty good hearing. And I agree with Bakura. Thank you very much for paying our way in. I feel in debt to you, and if there is any way that we can possibly repay you, don't hesitate to ask." Yugi smiled warmly up at his friends and his friend's Yami.  
  
"Alright. We'll see you. The next time we see you!" Ryou laughed as he shrugged his shoulders, and they parted ways.  
  
"So, Yami, where do you want to go first?" Yugi turned to Yami, who was looking around with a shocked look on his face. "Play a game? Go on a ride?" Yugi smiled warmly up at Yami who couldn't help but smile back at his hikari, glowing with love and happiness.  
  
"It's up to you, Aibou." With that, Yugi dragged Yami onto a few rides, the tilt-a-whirl (the rides that spin around while they go around on an already spinning platform.), the drop of doom [Yami didn't really like that one, it was much too fast and too high for his tastes], and the smaller of the two roller coasters. The line ups for each ride were so long that it took them nearly two hours for just those rides alone. After getting tired of waiting for such a long time for each ride, they went over to a few booths, where there were games. Yugi especially loved the balloon game, where he threw the dart and hit a balloon each time. He was surprisingly good at it, and won a few small stuffed animals. Yami was even more skilled at tossing the rings, and shooting the bulls eyes. He won two medium sized stuffed animals, and gave one to an overjoyed Yugi, who danced around him with a huge smile on his face. They spent a few more hours at the fair, going on rides, and playing games, until they finally got a little hungry.  
  
"What should we have to eat?" Yami was looking from place to place seeing the different kinds of foods available.  
  
"Cotton Candy!" Yugi exclaimed, and ran happily over to the cotton candy stand, and got in line. Yami stood beside him, and watched as the people ordered in front of them. At last, it was their turn, and Yugi happily ordered two bags of cotton candy. They walked away, and Yugi handed Yami one of the bags. Yami eyed it suspiciously, and watched as Yugi slipped a few blue and pink pieces into his mouth. A look of pure contentment passed over his face as it dissolved slowly in his mouth.  
  
"Try some!" Yugi urged Yami to do so, and reluctantly he did. He tried to chew it, but it started to dissolve in his mouth, and he enjoyed the taste as well as the way it seemed to melt. He smiled as he ate a bit more. Yugi grabbed his arm, and pulled him over to a very short line for the Ferris Wheel. They got on after a few minutes of waiting, and Yugi leaned over the side as they slowly went up. Yami's heart was beating faster and faster as they were nearly at the very top of the wheel. Yami was sort of scared for Yugi, who was leaning even further over the side, enjoying the view. It sure was breathtaking. Yugi finally leaned back, and enjoyed the view from a safe area. When the ride was finally over, they waited until they were given the chance to hop out, and they left the fair. As they walked away, it grew smaller and smaller in the distance, like a light show against the dark night sky. They found their way to the park, and sat down on the bench, Yugi still eating his cotton candy.  
  
*Warning: Yaoi*  
  
"Yugi. I - I have been meaning to tell you something." Yami started off awkwardly.  
  
"Me too." Yugi turned to Yami, and put down his bag of cotton candy. He looked up into Yami's dark, crimson eyes.  
  
"Well. The truth is that I-" Yami started, but Yugi cut him off with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I love you." Yugi suddenly leaned up to Yami's face, and before either of them could say another word, he captured Yami's lips, and they shared their first kiss. It seemed to last forever, like time stopped just for them and that special moment. Yugi drew away, blushing, and looked down with a look of embarrassment.  
  
"I love you, too." Yami leaned down, and kissed Yugi one last time before he drew him into a hug. Yugi smiled, and licked his lips. Yami's mouth taste good to him, just like Cotton Candy. He smiled as he hugged Yami. They stayed that way for a few minutes until they started to go back. It was late, after all. They walked hand in hand all the way home, with a new sense of hope and love.  
  
*~*The End*~*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long to update and finally finish this story. I just got sick again, so I'm not feeling well enough to really write too much. So that's it, this is the end of this story, "Everybody's Got their Problems." Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. And I dedicate to my loyal readers, and reviewers of course, because you are the ones who have inspired me to write this far! I'll be working on a lot more of my stories, and of course I have more Yugioh stories to work on now.  
  
Have a great day! ^-^ 


End file.
